Quand une commande peut tout changer
by Rikurt36
Summary: Kurt travaille dans un magasin de vêtements, quand un certain Blaine vient prendre une commande. Kurt s'attache alors à ce nouveau client, d'une manière qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer...
1. Chapitre 1

Quand une commande peut tout changer…

**Résumé : **Kurt travaille dans un magasin de vêtements, quand un certain Blaine vient prendre une commande. Kurt s'attache alors à ce nouveau client, d'une manière qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer…

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Nombre total de chapitres : **8.

J'ai mis certains des personnages de_ Glee_ (jusqu'à la saison 2) mais ils ne se connaissent pas dans ma fic', alors ne vous étonnez pas trop si Kurt ou Blaine ne réagissent pas en les voyant !

Je suis désolée, il y a de longs passages (surtout au début), mais il faut bien que je résume la vie de Kurt et Blaine entre le lycée et maintenant… Ne vous découragez pas trop vite ! J'espère que ma toute première fic' vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une journée presque comme les autres.

- Kurt -

Kurt se réveilla à 7:00, comme à son habitude. Il n'était jamais en retard, du moins il détestait l'être. Il se leva et prit une douche. L'eau chaude sur son visage le matin lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il sortit, enfila les vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement choisis et préparés la veille. Kurt adorait les vêtements. Il avait une garde-robe qui était aussi grande que son salon.

Il ne mangea pas, c'était une habitude qu'il avait perdue avec le temps. De toute façon, il trouvait ça inutile. Puis il prit ses clés de voiture, ferma son appartement à clé et sortit dans New York. Il n'y avait pas toujours vécu. Durant toute son enfance, il avait habité en Ohio. Sa mère était morte quand il avait huit ans, son père avait dû l'élever seul. Kurt était allé au lycée McKinley. Il y eut son premier coup de cœur : Finn Hudson, un grand garçon brun, qui, par les plans amoureux de Kurt, était devenu son demi-frère. Mais malheureusement, Finn était aussi hétéro que Kurt était gay. Finn était même homophobe. L'année suivante, Kurt tomba amoureux de Sam Evans, un beau blond, mais ce ne fut pas concluant non plus. Pendant ses années de lycée, Kurt avait fait partie du Glee Club, une chorale de « losers » mais où tous les membres s'appréciaient.

Kurt avait de grands rêves depuis sa tendre enfance : il voulait devenir styliste, ou quelque chose qui soit en rapport avec la mode, les habits, tout ça. Alors, il avait emménagé à New York, ce qui n'avait pas trop plu à son père, Carole (sa belle-mère), son demi-frère et à la petite amie de Finn, Rachel. Mais il revenait les voir dès qu'il pouvait (pour les fêtes, pour ses jours de congé, lors des anniversaires, etc…). Il travaillait pour un grand magasin de vêtements, « Fashion Y » (prononcer le « Y » en anglais). Il adorait son travail et ses collègues.

Kurt monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il arriva, comme toujours, à 7:45. Il entra dans le magasin vide. Il épingla sur sa chemise bleu clair l'étiquette blanche qu'il n'aimait pas trop où il y avait écrit « Kurt ». Il croisa Thomas, son meilleur ami aux cheveux brun-blond et aux yeux bleus – tout aussi bleus que ceux de Kurt -, et s'arrêta pour lui faire la bise.

– Salut, toi, lui lança le garçon en souriant.

Kurt avait la voix très aigue, ce qu'il appréciait, car ça le distinguait des autres garçons, et aussi, ça lui permettait de chanter plus haut. Bien qu'il ne fasse plus partie du Glee Club, il adorait encore chanter.

– Alors, ce rendez-vous avec Ashton ? s'enquit Kurt, espérant que, pour une fois, Thomas ait réussi à garder un mec ou une fille plus d'une nuit.

Thomas secoua la tête.

– Nan. On s'est pas mal amusés mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans mon lit.

Kurt lui tapota l'épaule.

– T'inquiète pas. Un jour, tu trouveras le bon ou la bonne.

Thomas était bisexuel. Ça l'avantageait beaucoup, car il était vraiment mignon, du point de vue de Kurt. Kurt avait l'habitude de voir Thomas seul, le lendemain d'un rendez-vous. Le maximum qu'il avait tenu en couple, c'était un mois, avec un homme nommé Alix.

– Ouais, j'esp…

– Les gars ! les héla une voix désagréable de l'autre côté du comptoir. Vous n'êtes pas payés pour bavarder, alors au travail ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Kurt et Thomas levèrent les yeux au ciel. Cette « douce » voix était bien celle de Katrina, leur patronne. Elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur, détestait que ses employés rêvassent ou papotent et n'aimait personne. Ce qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout, par contre, c'était Claude. Son petit trésor, sa vie, son âme : Claude. Et c'était un chihuahua. Elle l'emmenait partout, même au travail. Elle ne se séparait jamais de lui.

– Et voilà, soupira Thomas, l'Ouragan Katrina est arrivé.

Kurt sourit. Depuis quelques temps, les deux garçons s'amusaient à l'appeler « l'Ouragan Katrina », cette tempête qui avait dévasté toute une région d'Amérique.

Ils se jetèrent un dernier regard et allèrent à leur poste. Thomas s'occupait près des pantalons des chemises et d'autres habits déjà tous faits. Kurt, lui, était dans une pièce où il s'occupait de prendre des commandes sur-mesure. Par exemple, pour les mariages, les fêtes, mais aussi pour les personnes qui avaient les moyens de se payer du sur-mesure.

Comme ils n'eurent pas de clients avant 8:30, Thomas et Kurt discutèrent par messages.

« (7:12) De : Thomas.

_Un jour, je te jure, je la tuerai._ »

« (7:12) A : Thomas.

Mais non, dis pas ça. Au fond, elle a un cœur. »

« (7:12) De : Thomas.

_Un cœur ? L'Ouragan Katrina aurait un cœur ? Première nouvelle._ »

« (7:14) A : Thomas.

Ben oui. Il y a bien Claude. ) »

« (7:14) De : Thomas.

_Ah oui. Claude, j'oubliais. :D_ »

« (7:17) De : Thomas.

_T'as des nouvelles de Finn ?_ »

« (7:19) A : Thomas.

Euh, ouais. Apparemment, mon père essaie encore de lui apprendre la différence entre un pneu et un gros donut au chocolat… »

« (7:20) A : Thomas.

Non, je plaisante. Je crois qu'il s'en sort bien. Le métier n'a plus de secret pour lui. Dans quelques mois, il travaillera comme associé avec mon père. »

« (7:21) De : Thomas.

_Tant mieux ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu - et ça fait un bail – il sortait avec cette Rachel. C'est encore d'actualité ?_ »

« (7:22) A : Thomas.

Ouais. Ils s'aiment à la folie, je les envie. »

« (7:23) De : Thomas.

_Elle m'avait paru un peu pénible, elle parlait tout le temps, pas moyen d'en placer une. Elle a changé ?_ »

« (7:24) A : Thomas.

Non ! Et elle ne changera jamais. »

« (7:36) De : Thomas.

_Et tu m'as pas raconté ! C'était comment l'anniversaire des vingt-deux ans de Finny ?_ »

« (7:42) A : Thomas.

Génial ! Je lui ai offert du papier-peint de son idole, un joueur de football. Et c'est moi qui l'ai mis. Monsieur était trop occupé à fêter son anniversaire avec Rachel "à leur façon". Dans _ma_ chambre, dans _mon_ lit ! »

« (7:45) De : Thomas.

_Oh. Pauvre Kurtie… J'aurais pas aimé être à ta place !_ _:( _»

Puis quelqu'un entra dans la pièce aux murs blancs. Kurt, trop captivé par son téléphone, n'y prêta pas attention. Puis ce quelqu'un aboya. Kurt sursauta et en laissa tomber son portable par terre. Claude s'était assis en face de lui et le regardait de ses petits yeux noirs, tout aussi noirs que le cœur de sa maîtresse. Son pelage était d'un blanc immaculé. Kurt ramassa son téléphone.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Claude ? grommela-t-il.

Katrina entra comme une furie. Kurt leva la tête. Elle le regarda, puis regarda son chien, puis le comptoir.

– Tu ne lui as pas donné son déjeuner ? cracha-t-elle.

– J'allais le faire, madame.

Il se leva, passa derrière le comptoir, ouvrit le petit frigo blanc que Katrina avait fait installer ici rien que pour Claude et prit une boîte de conserve de boulettes à la sauce piquante (les préférées de Claude). Il prit la gamelle en argent avec « Claude » gravé en lettres couleur d'or dessus et versa la contenu de la conserve dedans. Il le fit chauffer dans un mini micro-ondes puis le déposa aux pattes du minuscule chien, qui remuait énergiquement la queue. Il mangea sous le regard bienveillant de la patronne.

– Bien, Claudinounet, mange ! susurra-t-elle.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, Katrina ne vit rien.

Un peu plus tard, à 8:30, les premiers clients arrivèrent. Kurt n'eut rien, cependant. A midi, vu qu'ils ne mangeaient pas au magasin, Kurt et Thomas sortirent. Ils avaient l'habitude d'aller tous les deux à un café proche. Thomas n'allait que très peu prendre commande au bar, parce que la serveuse, Jessica, était une de ses ex et qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Kurt la trouvait sympa, même si son ton quelque fois hautain lui déplaisait.

– J'ai vendu un jean jaune, ce matin...

– Thomas, je suis si fier de toi. J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais, se moqua gentiment Kurt.

– Non, mais la fille était pas mal.

– Ah bon ? Elle avait quel âge ?

– Je sais pas. Sûrement seize ou dix-sept.

– Tu as vingt-quatre ans, lui rappela Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

– J'ai juste dit qu'elle était jolie, répliqua-t-il.

Ils rirent. Kurt éternua soudain. Plusieurs fois pendant le repas, il renifla et se moucha.

– Tu es malade ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai un rhume.

– Tu devrais aller voir un docteur.

– Mon docteur a pris sa retraire.

– Il ne t'a pas conseillé quelqu'un ?

– Si… Mais je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller.

Thomas soupira. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés au magasin, Katrina les attendait, guettant probablement le moindre détail pour leur faire un reproche. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Comme il n'y eut pas grand monde, les deux meilleurs amis continuèrent de s'envoyer des messages.

« (14:29) A : Thomas.

Tu penses que quand tu trouveras la bonne personne… ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? »

« (14:36) De : Thomas.

_J'en sais rien. Comme je suis bi, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence… Mais j'aimerais bien tenir plus d'une nuit avec quelqu'un qui me plaît._ »

« (14:39) A : Thomas.

Ashton te plaisait ? »

« (14:41) De : Thomas.

_Oui, mais sans plus. Je préfère Alix._ »

« (14:42) A : Thomas.

Alix. Je continue à penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû te plaquer. Vous étiez si mignons tous les deux. »

« (14:44) De : Thomas.

_Oui, tout ça parce que je lui ai dit qu'il avait un cul de fille. Je comprends pas, c'est un compliment, non ?_ »

« (14 :45) A : Thomas.

Je sais pas trop. Mais il était peut-être pas bi, il ne prenait sûrement pas ça pour un compliment. »

« (14 :46) De : Thomas.

_Je l'aimais bien… Il me manque, des fois._ »

Kurt plissa le nez. D'habitude, les copains et les copines de son ami ne lui manquaient jamais. Mais Alix, lui, était un peu différent. Il avait si écouter et comprendre Thomas, ce que peu de personnes pouvaient faire.

« (14:47) A : Thomas.

T'as gardé son numéro ? »

« (14:48) De : Thomas.

_Non… Tu me connais._ »

« (14:48) A : Thomas.

Est-ce que t'as envie de le revoir ? »

« (14:49) De : Thomas.

_Je pense pas. Rompre avec moi comme il l'a fait, c'est pas juste. J'ai… pleuré, Kurt. J'ai pleuré quand il a rompu avec moi. C'était la première fois que je pleurais pour une fille ou un mec._ »

Thomas ? Pleurer pour quelqu'un ? Kurt fronça les sourcils. Alix devait vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial pour que Thomas pleure pour lui ! Kurt allait répondre mais…

– Hum-hum.

Quelqu'un venait de se racler la gorge. Kurt leva la tête. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

Il vit devant lui un homme assez petit, ses cheveux – sûrement bouclés – étaient plaqués sur sa tête avec une étonnante couche de gel. Son visage fin avait un teint mat, ses sourcils triangulaires légèrement levés, laissant apparaître de beaux yeux d'une couleur indéterminable. Peut-être un mélange de vert, d'or et de noisette. Il portait une chemise bleue, un pantalon gris clair et des chaussures noires. Autour de son cou, il y avait un nœud papillon noir, également.

Kurt trouvait cet homme tout simplement magnifique.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Pour Katrina, je me suis inspirée de Sue Sylvester, j'imagine que vous avez remarqué ?

Thomas, c'est un personnage inventé. Je ne voulais pas que Kurt ait un meilleur ami qu'on connait (genre Sam, Puck…), c'est mieux pour la suite…

J'en dis pas plus, le chapitre 2 arrive la semaine prochaine !

(C'est ma première fic', des rewiews d'encouragement seraient les bienvenus !)


	2. Chapitre 2

Quand une commande peut tout changer…

Voilà le chapitre où Kurt et Blaine se rencontrent ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : "Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson."

- Kurt -

Son sourire éblouissant, le soleil derrière son dos, il attendit patiemment que Kurt parle. Quand ce dernier osa enfin prononcer un mot, il ne réussit qu'à dire :

– Euh… Je…

– Bonjour, hum… Kurt, c'est ça ? dit-il en lisant difficilement le nom sur l'étiquette.

– Euh… Oui, oui, je suis Kurt Hummel.

– Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson, se présenta-t-il, tendant sa main.

« Blaine… C'est un beau nom : Blaine Anderson. », pensa Kurt en serrant la main du garçon bouclé.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva et demanda tout d'un coup :

– Que puis-je pour vous ?

– J'aimerais… me faire faire un costume sur-mesure. Vous pouvez m'aider ? demanda le beau garçon, qui devait avoir l'âge du vendeur.

– Oui, bien sûr. Je… Je vais prendre vos mesures.

– Avec plaisir, Kurt.

Il passa derrière le comptoir, prit ses instruments de mesure et revint. Kurt se mit à la tâche. Il étendait plus ou moins la règle, notant parfois quelque chose sur son petit carnet. Blaine n'était décidemment pas très grand ni très gros – plutôt musclé, même.

« De très belles mesures. », se dit Kurt.

– C'est pour un mariage, avoua Blaine. C'est le mariage de mon cousin.

– Mariage ? J'aime bien les mariages. Surtout quand je les organise.

– Vous organisez des mariages ? s'étonna le client.

– Oui, mon père s'est remarié et, comme j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, j'ai organisé le mariage. Il était grandiose.

Le jeune homme sourit. Kurt, un peu triste, finit trop rapidement de prendre les mesures du garçon.

– Voilà. C'est fini. Dîtes donc, vous faîtes de la muscu, ou quoi ? laissa échapper Kurt, épaté par les mesures de sa taille.

– Oh, non, dit-il en riant. Mais j'avais l'habitude de faire de la boxe au lycée.

– Ah… De quelle couleur voulez-vous votre costume ?

– Hum. Violet. Avec une chemise bleue dessous. S'il vous plait, rajouta-t-il.

– D'accord. Voulez-vous une cravate avec, ou un nœud papillon… ?

– Oh, non, merci. J'ai une cinquantaine de nœud papillons chez moi. Ça devrait aller.

– Une cinquantaine ? fit Kurt, étonné. Moi qui croyait que j'étais le seul homme aimer ça.

– Vous aimez vous aussi les nœuds papillons ?

– Oui. En fait, j'adore les vêtements, confia-t-il. J'en ai plein.

Blaine Anderson sourit. Kurt, rougissant, lui rendit son sourire. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Thomas pour faire son entrée.

– Hé, Kurtie ! Pourquoi tu réponds plus aux messa… Oh. Désolé. Je repasserai plus tard.

Avant de refermer la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine et dit un clin d'œil à Kurt qui rougit encore plus.

– Kurtie ? Mignon.

– Il m'appelle tout le temps comme ça.

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est votre petit ami ?

– Thomas ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon meilleur ami.

– Ah, pardon, j'ai juste cru que vous étiez…

– Gay ? Euh… A vrai dire, je le suis…, avoua-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent, il sourit mais n'ajouta rien.

– Quand est-ce que je dois repasser ?

– Quand vous voulez. Mais le costume sera prêt dans une semaine.

Cela signifiait clairement : « Revenez vite, même si le costume n'est prêt que dans une semaine. Je veux juste vous revoir ! » Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt avait tenu jusque là mais ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer.

– Vous êtes enrhumé.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

– Euh… Oui, j'ai dû attraper froid l'autre soir.

– Evitez de vous moucher trop souvent, vous aurez le nez irrité, sinon. Mettez de la pommade si ça arrive.

Kurt hocha la tête, un peu surpris. Le client adressa in dernier sourire à Kurt, lui murmurant un « Au revoir, Kurt. », puis partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas entra dans la pièce.

– Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce mec est genre, une pure bombe !

Kurt sourit. Lui aussi avait remarqué.

– Tu lui as demandé s'il était seul, au moins ?

– Non… mais il a cru que toi et moi, on sortait ensemble.

– Quoi ? Il a vraiment cru ça ?

– Ouais.

Thomas rigola.

– T'as même pas pris son numéro.

– Non.

– T'aurais dû. Il était vraiment canon.

Katrina passa la tête par la porte.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? C'est pas une pause café !

– Pardon, grommelèrent-ils.

A la fin de la journée, Kurt rentra chez lui, après avoir fait la bise à son meilleur ami. Le soir, il ne pensa plus qu'à son nouveau client. Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Kurt ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il mangea et travailla un peu – exclusivement sur la commande de Blaine. Il en fit les premiers croquis, s'imaginant déjà le bouclé porter sa tenue au mariage.

Le lendemain matin, pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, il fut pressé d'aller au travail. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pour voir Claude et son horrible maîtresse… Il arriva en avance. Le magasin venait d'ouvrir. Katrina lui lança :

– Hummel, vous êtes bien matinal.

Il ne dit rien, s'installa derrière son petit comptoir et poursuivit son travail. Thomas entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Salut. Tiens, c'est pour toi, Kurtie.

Il lui donna un café – le préféré de Kurt. Il le remercia et but quelques gorgées. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille dame très riche entra et, d'un ton peu aimable, s'adressa à Kurt qui rêvassait, imaginant Blaine dans une tenue sexy.

– Monsieur ! Venez ici. J'ai besoin que vous preniez mes mesures !

Le garçon s'arracha à sa rêverie en sursautant.

« Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'imaginer Blaine dans _ce genre_ de tenue ? », se demanda-t-il, incertain.

Puis il s'exécuta. A la fin, elle partit en lui donnant un peu d'argent. Kurt se rassit sur sa chaise. Il regarda un moment par la fenêtre. De la pièce où il était, il voyait la ville.

* * *

- Blaine -

Blaine avait rendez-vous à 10:00 avec Cooper. Cooper Anderson, c'était son frère. Ce frère qu'il admirait par-dessus tout. Il l'avait toujours protégé et Blaine lui en été reconnaissant. Par exemple, quand il était en Ohio, dans un lycée public, et qu'une sale brute homophobe s'amusait à faire de sa vie un enfer, rien que parce que Blaine était gay, Cooper l'avait défendu. Il était allé voir le gars et lui avait parlé. Mais ce garçon n'en avait rien fait et avait continué à le maltraiter. Alors Blaine avait changé de lycée et s'était inscrit à la Dalton Academy, un lycée de garçons où ils appliquaient la tolérance zéro. Il s'y était intégré, devenant le leader de sa chorale, les Warblers. Puis, plusieurs années plus tard, il avait déménagé à New York. Il était maintenant médecin. Un très bon médecin.

Blaine passa devant « Fashion Y » et, instinctivement, il s'arrêta. Il vit tout d'abord une femme qui avait l'air d'être la patronne, avec un petit chihuahua blanc. Puis il remarqua Thomas, le soi-disant meilleur ami de Kurt, qu'il avait pris pour son petit ami la veille. Le garçon triait des jeans de couleur. Et enfin, à travers la porte ouverte, il distingua Kurt. Il réfléchissait, un crayon à la bouche. Le vendeur aux cheveux châtains, aux habits particuliers et aux jolis yeux bleus ne l'avait malheureusement pas remarqué.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, hier, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il brûlait d'envie d'entrer dans ce magasin et d'aller le voir. Il se retint, car il savait bien que sa commande n'était pas finie et qu'il éveillerait les soupçons s'il venait maintenant. Alors il passa son chemin. Quelques minutes après, il sonna chez Cooper.

– Hey ! Blainy ! Comment tu vas, petit frère ? demanda-t-il en serrant Blaine dans ses bras.

– Ça va. Je peux entrer, Coop' ?

– Ouais, bien sûr !

Cooper le fit entrer et lui servit du jus d'orange. Cooper le regarda d'un air curieux.

– Pas de nouveau copain ?

– Nan. C'est pas ce qui me préoccupe pour l'instant.

– Tu sais, p'tit frère, un mec avec une si belle gueule que toi, ça mérite bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

Blaine rit.

– En plus, tu dois avoir l'habitude de jouer au docteur, vu que c'est ton métier…

– Coop' ! s'indigna son frère.

Cooper passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus petit. Ce matin-là, Blaine n'avait pas mis de gel.

– T'es allé chercher ton costume pour le mariage ?

– Non, j'y vais dans six jours.

– Tu pourrais passer une commande pour moi ? J'ai pas le mien.

– Ouais, pas de problème. Tu n'as qu'à me donner tes mesures.

– Je ne les connais pas, avoua-t-il.

– Viens avec moi quand j'irai. Puis Kurt prendra tes mesures.

– Kurt ? C'est qui, Kurt ?

– C'est le vendeur.

Cooper eut un petit sourire malicieux. Blaine fut agacé.

– Coop', c'est juste un vendeur.

– Il te plaît ?

– Hein ? Bien sûr que non.

Cooper ne répondit rien.

– Je ne peux pas lundi. Je passe la journée avec Max, pour régler quelques détails de son mariage. Tu sais comment est Tiffany elle veut que tout soit absolument parfait. Et dire qu'elle deviendra notre cousine ! Mais le mardi, ça me va, sinon.

– Alors on ira le mardi.

– Entendu.

Blaine n'en fit rien paraître, mais il était ravi. Cela lui permettait de voir trois fois le vendeur : le lundi pour récupérer son costume, le mardi pour passer la nouvelle commande, et le mardi suivant pour revenir prendre la tenue de Cooper. C'était parfait.

– Blaine, je pense que tu devrais profiter du mariage pour…

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire : « Profite un max, rencontre des mecs, flirt un peu, et case-toi, bon sang ! »

– Non, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

– Alors, c'est quoi ? demanda Blaine en fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

– Tu devrais profiter que Papa et Maman soient là pour leur en parler.

– Leur parler de quoi ?

– Ben, tu sais…

– Quoi ?

– Ben, que t'es…

– Coop', s'ils s'intéressaient un peu plus à moi, ils le sauraient déjà, que je suis gay ! Ils s'en foutent de moi ! Il n'y a que toi. Cooper ci et Cooper ça… Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne savent même pas qu'ils ont un deuxième fils.

Cooper baissa les yeux. il était vrai que leurs parents se préoccupaient beaucoup plus de leur ainé que du cadet. Blaine en souffrait. Il n'osait pas leur avoir son homosexualité car il savait très bien qu'ils s'éloigneraient encore plus de lui et qu'ils piqueraient une crise.

– Papa et Maman sont homophobes, Coop', reprit-il. Ils me jetteront dehors.

– Mais non, tu es leur fils, Blaine.

– Oui, mais dans la catégorie "fils", la place est déjà prise. Par toi.

Blaine avait toujours été jaloux de Cooper, même si la plupart du temps ils s'entendaient bien. Cooper posa sa main sur la sienne.

– Blaine, fais-moi confiance, ils le prendront bien. Tu verras.

Blaine hocha silencieusement la tête.

– Je dois y aller, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

– D'accord. A plus, Gueule d'Ange.

Blaine sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Puis il s'en alla. Il entra dans le premier café qu'il vit. Il paya puis entama sa boisson. Il voulait juste réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à ses parents. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient toujours su différent, mais pas à ce point. Il se dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, n'avaient pas le droit de la rejeter pour ses préférences sexuelles. Mais comme il connaissait ses parents, ils ne le supporteraient pas. Ils penseraient que Blaine trahissait sa famille, qu'il les déshonorait tous. Mais si seulement il avait eu le choix. Malheureusement, il été né comme ça.

En réalité, malgré son petit sourire et ses beaux yeux, il n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon. Il était bien tombé amoureux quelques fois, mais ça n'avait jamais été concluant. En effet, il avait aimé Jeremiah, un garçon blond de deux ans de plus que lui. Pour lui avouer son amour, Blaine avait chanté pour lui, dans le magasin où il travaillé, mais le gars aux cheveux blonds bouclés n'avait pas apprécié. Ensuite, il avait craqué sur Sebastian, un Warbler brun au visage de rêve, mais très vite, Blaine avait compris qu'il devait laisser tomber.

Quelques jours passèrent et revoir Kurt n'était plus une envie mais un besoin pour Blaine. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attirait chez ce garçon, mais il l'aimait beaucoup.

Le vendredi, dans l'après-midi, Blaine travaillait à son cabinet. Ce jour-là, le "Docteur Anderson" avait plaqué ses cheveux avec du gel et avait troqué ses lentilles de contact contre une paire de lunettes qui le rendait très sexy, il fallait l'admettre. Il portait sa blouse blanche mais on pouvait évidemment distinguer son nœud papillon rouge à poids blancs dessous.

– Docteur Anderson ? dit Brittany, sa secrétaire, en ouvrant la porte. Voici votre prochaine cliente, Mademoiselle Chang.

– Faîtes-la entrer.

Brittany, une jolie blonde un peu stupide, s'écarta pour qu'une femme brune d'origine asiatique puisse entrer. Blaine se leva et lui serra la main.

– Bonjour, Docteur.

– Bonjour, Mademoiselle… Tina Chang ? C'est bien ça ?

– Oui. Docteur, je viens vous voir parce que je m'inquiète pour mon bébé.

Blaine ne cilla pas. elle était enceinte de cinq mois, à vue de nez.

– Que passe-t-il, Tina ?

– Eh bien, mon mari et moi étions invités chez des amis et… je crois que j'ai un petit peu trop bu…

Elle s'assit et demanda, des larmes au coin des yeux :

– Pensez-vous que cela nuira à notre enfant, Docteur ?

– Je… ne pense pas. Quel âge a-t-il ?

– Dix-sept semaines.

– Je pense que ça devrait aller. Si vous voulez vraiment être sûre, nous pouvons faire des tests.

– Des tests ? Oui, je suis vraiment inquiète ! Mike – c'est mon mari – a dit que nous avions bu deux bouteilles à quatre.

– Bien. Je commanderai le matériel. Venez mardi prochain. Mais évitez maintenant l'alcool. Vous ne prenez pas de médicaments pouvant nuire au bébé ?

– Je ne crois pas. Je lis toujours la notice !

– Très bien. Demandez seulement à… Mike ? Eh bien, demandez à Mike de surveiller ce que vous buvez et ce que vous mangez.

– Merci, Docteur !

Elle se leva et lui serra la main. Quand elle fut partie, Brittany annonça un nouveau client qui était enrhumé. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années entra. Il avait le teint pâle, des cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés et des yeux bleus azur. Il portait une tenue un peu spéciale. Le cœur de Blaine rata un battement. C'était bien lui. C'était le vendeur. Son vendeur. C'était Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Et oui, Tina et Mike vont avoir un bébé ! Mais c'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que Blaine et Kurt vont avoir la chance de se revoir… :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Chez le Docteur.

- Blaine -

Blaine vit Kurt lever la tête. Apparemment, il ne savait pas que le docteur qu'il venait voir était Blaine Anderson. Il paraissait surpris et content, remarqua Blaine.

Brittany regardait ce spectacle. C'était comme dans les films où deux vieilles connaissances se retrouvent. Normalement, au cinéma, les deux personnages couraient au ralenti l'un vers l'autre et se serraient dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. Les garçons restèrent cloués sur place. Pour finir, Blaine se tourna vers la secrétaire :

– Brittany, laissez-nous.

Elle ferma la porte avec soin. Kurt, encore abasourdi, ne serra la main tendue de Blaine que quelques secondes plus tard. Puis il s'assit. Le Docteur Anderson lui sourit.

– Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Vous avez continué à vous moucher sans faire attention ! le réprimanda-t-il dans un sourire charmant.

– Je vous jure que j'ai essayé ! Mais à chaque fois, ça tombait pendant mon rituel d'hydratation. J'éternuais et j'éternuais alors je me mouchais beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas voulu mettre cette fichue pommade parce que sinon mon rituel tombait à l'eau.

Blaine sourit. En fait, il était plutôt heureux que Kurt soit malade, parce qu'il pouvait le voir avant la date fixée.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Evitez de vous moucher pendant le… Le quoi ?

– Ça s'appelle un rituel d'hydratation.

– Evitez de vous moucher pendant votre rituel d'hydratation. Et je vous prescris des médicaments. Ça ne peut que vous faire du bien.

Kurt hocha la tête. De sa main droite, Blaine attrapa un stylo et écrivit une ordonnance. Puis il alla dans la réserve de médicaments, qui se trouvait près du bureau. En réalité, c'était Brittany qui était censée aller les chercher, mais Blaine ne voulait pas qu'elle interrompe leur échange. Quand il ressortit, il inscrivit quelque chose sur la boîte puis la tendit au jeune homme.

– Voilà, Kurt.

– Merci beaucoup, euh… Docteur Anderson.

– Non, appelez-moi Blaine.

– Ah, merci beaucoup, Blaine.

– Je vous en prie.

Kurt se leva, mais très, très lentement. Blaine fit de même. Ils se serrèrent la main. Kurt se tourna et marcha vers la porte.

– Kurt ? Une dernière question…

– Oui ? fit le garçon en se retournant.

– Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que je vous voie ici ? Vous n'êtes jamais malade, ou quoi ?

– Non… Mon médecin habituel a pris sa retraite il y a une semaine. Alors, sans même regarder votre nom, je suis venu ici.

– Vous n'avez pas regardé qui j'étais avant de venir chez moi ?

– Non. Je me rappelle seulement que mon ancien docteur m'a conseillé de venir à cette adresse quand il est parti. Voilà.

Blaine hocha la tête. Comme il était heureux que ce fameux médecin ait pris sa retraite !

– On se voit lundi ? dit Blaine.

Kurt se retourna de nouveau.

– Oui, lundi, confirma le garçon, souriant.

Blaine faillit lui dire pour Cooper mais préféra garder la surprise. Kurt partit.

* * *

- Kurt -

Le lundi matin, Kurt mit sa tenue préférée et prit soin que tout soit bien parfait. Thomas le serra dans ses bras quand ils se virent.

– Alors, c'est le grand jour, hein ? fit-il, moqueur.

– Quoi ?

– La Bombe Atomique revient.

Kurt sourit. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il l'avait revu il y a trois jours.

– Oui. Et n'en profite pas pour rentrer.

– Oh, pourquoi ? Faut pas que je vous dérange en pleine séance de bisous ? se moqua le garçon brun-blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Arrête ! Il vient juste prendre sa commande.

– Me la fais pas. Je sais qu'il te plaît.

– C'est faux.

Kurt rougit. Il savait à quel point Thomas était doué pour découvrir la nature de ses sentiments.

– Messieurs, je vous dérange, peut-être ? fit une voix courroucée.

L'Ouragan Katrina était dans la pièce. Elle leur ordonna d'aller à leur poste. Kurt, déçu de quitter si vite Thomas, mais heureux d'aller retrouver Blaine, se dirigea vers le comptoir blanc. Seulement une heure et demie plus tard, un jeune homme au teint mat, au sourire fatal et aux cheveux noirs bouclés plaqués sur sa tête par du gel, fit son entrée.

– Kurt.

– Blaine.

Ils se sourirent. Puis se serrèrent la main.

– Ça va ? Vous n'êtes plus malade ?

– Non, je vais bien, et vous ?

– Très bien.

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Kurt comprit et, rougissant, disparut quelques instants derrière le comptoir. Il revint avec une tenue violette emballée dans du plastique. Blaine sourit de toutes ses dents et le prit. Kurt, une teinte rouge lui picotant les joues, demanda d'une petite voix :

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous voulez l'essayer ?

– Oui, répondit-il. Il y a des cabines d'essayage ?

– Blaine, nous sommes dans un magasin de vêtements. Bien sûr qu'il y a des cabines d'essayage !

Ils rirent tandis que Kurt le conduisait à la cabine la plus proche. Il attendit dehors que le médecin finisse de se changer. Il sortit enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. », songea Kurt.

Blaine tournoya sur lui-même et demanda au vendeur :

– Comment je suis ?

– Vraiment magnifique, laissa échapper Kurt.

Blaine apprécia le compliment et sortit un objet de la poche de son autre pantalon. C'était un nœud papillon noir en soie. Kurt le trouva très approprié.

– Je peux ? dit-il soudain en montrant le nœud encore défait.

– Euh, ouais, bien sûr.

Kurt s'appliqua et fit le nœud papillon. Mais très lentement, pour faire durer cet instant. Quand ce fut terminé, il leva la tête vers Blaine. Puis il recula et passa une main sur ses cheveux.

« Vas-y, Kurt, demande-lui son numéro qu'on en finisse. Allez, propose-lui de prendre un café, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, prends-lui la main, demande-lui de sortir avec toi, demande-le en mariage ! Fais n'importe quoi ! »

Les pensées de Kurt se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Mais Blaine lui échappa pour aller se rhabiller. Quand il revint, Kurt avait fait le tour du comptoir et Blaine paya.

– Quatre-vingt-six dollars, s'il vous plait.

Blaine sortit son portefeuille. Kurt aperçut une photo du docteur, une d'un homme souriant d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns lisses souriant et une dernière de deux petits garçons qui rigolaient. Ce devait être Blaine et l'autre homme quand ils étaient enfants. Il y avait aussi des cartes de fidélité, des cartes bancaires, des tickets de caisse et… une carte d'identité. Kurt la mémorisa. Il s'appelait Blaine Devon Anderson ; il avait un an de moins que Kurt (vingt-et-un ans) ; il était né à Lima, Ohio (comme Kurt !) ; il ne vivait pas très loin de chez Kurt (à quelques minutes seulement) ; son groupe sanguin était O négatif… Mais Kurt n'eut pas l'occasion d'avoir d'autres renseignements sur lui car son client lui tendait déjà sa carte de crédit. Blaine tapa le code puis rangea tout ça dans son sac. Blaine le regarda dans les yeux.

– A bientôt. En tout cas, j'espère.

– Au revoir, Blaine. Content de vous avoir rencontré.

– Moi aussi, Kurt.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Kurt regarda difficilement celui qu'il était à présent sûr d'aimer s'éloigner, se retourner pour lui faire un signe de la main, sortir du magasin et se fondre dans la foule. Kurt s'écroula sur le comptoir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de lui demander son numéro ? Tout simplement à cause de cette fichue timidité ! Mais surtout car il était fou amoureux. Et quand on est amoureux, il est difficile de parler à la personne que l'on aime.

Thomas entra dans la pièce. Kurt le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

– Ouais, déclara-t-il. Tu lui as pas demandé son numéro.

– Non. J'allais pas faire ça.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Imagine s'il avait refusé ?

– Comment quelqu'un peut-il te résister ?

Thomas vint derrière lui et le prit par la taille.

– Ah ! T'inquiète pas. Y en aura plein d'autres des Bombes Atomiques.

Kurt savait que son ami voulait seulement le consoler. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser qu'il aurait dû lui demander son numéro. Il regrettait. Il regrettait vraiment. Il se serra contre son meilleur ami.

C'est à ce moment que rentra l'Ouragan. Elle les vit tous les deux, se câlinant et se disant des petits mots doux. Elle grimaça. Comme une furie, elle hurla :

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ICI ?! Dans MON magasin ?! Vous vous faisiez un câlin ?! On n'est pas à GayLand, alors arrêtez de vous câliner, de vous embrasser, de vous caresser, de vous faire tous ces trucs de pédés ou de je sais pas trop quoi ! Si vous voulez faire ÇA ici, va falloir me passer sur le corps ! Retournez à ce que vous faisiez, immédiatement ! Thomas, dégagez d'ici ! Votre place est près des pantalons et des autres habits prêt-à-porter ! Vous, Kurt, vous allez arrêter de flirter avec votre nouveau petit ami et vous allez poursuivre votre travail ! Je déteste les gars de votre genre, qui se croient tous permis ! Ici, il y a des règles ! MES règles ! Et je ne veux pas ce genre de cochonneries ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Les garçons, qui avaient été trop choqués pour se défaire de leur étreinte, la regardaient bouches bées. Comment osait-elle les insulter ? Elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était méchant et injuste. Elle était homophobe. Et ça, aucun des deux ne le savaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son doigt était tendu vers eux, accusateur. Puis elle partit, fière d'elle.

Thomas, sans bruit, sortit de la pièce et retourna à son poste. Kurt s'assit sur la chaise qui était derrière le comptoir. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il n'essaya même pas de l'essuyer. Jamais, depuis le lycée, il ne s'était autant fait humilié par quelqu'un à cause de son homosexualité. Au lycée, une sale brute, David Karofsky, le poussait contre les casiers, se moquait de lui et le terrifiait constamment. Mais un jour, David l'avait embrassé. Il était en réalité lui aussi homosexuel. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache. Puis il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il faisait était mal et ils étaient devenus presque amis.

Le soir arriva et Kurt rentra chez lui. Il était vraiment triste parce que Katrina lui avait fait du mal mais surtout parce qu'il était sûr de ne jamais revoir Blaine. Il eut du mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se prépara sans conviction. Il savait que les paroles de sa patronne n'avaient pas trop touché Thomas. Kurt, lui, était plus sensible. Thomas était bien plus fort que lui émotionnellement.

Il monta dans sa voiture et se gara, mais assez loin du magasin. Il marcha quelques minutes. Thomas était déjà là, lui souriant. Quand il entra, Kurt embrassa son meilleur ami sur les joues et murmura :

– J'ai… Ça m'a fait quelque chose ce qu'a dit Katrina, hier.

– Tu as pleuré ? s'enquit-il.

En effet, le vendeur avait encore les yeux rougis de la veille.

– Oui, ça m'a fait repenser… Ça m'a fait repenser à Karofsky, la peur que j'avais de lui, l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité nulle part.

– N'y pense plus, le réconforta Thomas en posant sa main sur son bras.

Katrina se dirigea vers eux.

– Les filles, on a un problème.

Les garçons se retournèrent.

– Claude tousse drôlement beaucoup.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? demanda Thomas, indifférent.

– Il est malade, c'est terrible ! répliqua la patronne.

– Non, pas du tout. Emmenez-le chez le véto.

– Mais je ne vais pas quitter mon magasin !

– Faîtes-le pour Claude.

Katrina réfléchit. Elle sourit.

– Ladies, leur dit-elle, une de vous deux pourrait l'y conduire ?

Kurt voulut répondre mais Thomas le devança, sur un air méchant :

– On n'ira nulle part pour votre chien. Ici, c'est un magasin de vêtements, pas une animalerie ! On n'est pas vos boniches. Claude est votre chihuahua, occupez-vous de lui comme une maîtresse digne de ce nom.

Kurt hocha positivement la tête. Katrina, en colère, cira presque :

– Je suis votre supérieur, faîtes ce que je dis !

– Nous devons faire ce que vous nous dîtes de faire dans le cadre du magasin. Claude ne fait pas partie du magasin.

Katrina, ne trouvant plus rien à dire, croisa les bras.

– Après tout, il peut attendre la journée, murmura-t-elle, fâchée.

Elle rejoignit son chien blanc, plié dans son petit panier de luxe.

– Tu t'es bien défendu ! le félicita Kurt.

Le reste des filles du magasin étaient arrivées et avaient vu Thomas tenir tête à la furie. Elles se pressèrent autour de lui.

– Waouh ! s'exclamait Terri.

– T'es trop fort ! disait Lauren.

– Tu es le meilleur ! faisait Emma.

– C'est toi qui lui as dit tout ça ? s'intéressait Mercedes.

– Bravo, Thomas ! le congratulait Quinn.

Kurt le regardait remercier toutes les filles impressionnées. Puis ils retournèrent tous à leur poste. Kurt prit diverses commandes (il devait faire un costume, des t-shirts, une jupe…)

Vers quatorze heures, après-manger, Kurt retourna s'asseoir derrière son comptoir.

* * *

L'Ouragan Katrina ? Homophobe ? Pauvres Kurt et Thomas ! Et c'est pas fini…


	4. Chapitre 4

Quand une commande peut tout changer…

Quand Cooper s'en mêle ! Et, bien sûr, les retrouvailles de Klaine… Il en aura eu des surprises, notre petit Kurt !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La rencontre avec Cooper.

- Kurt -

– Coop' ! Touche pas à ça ! entendit Kurt. Viens, c'est par là !

– Bon… Bonjour…, dit une voix masculine inconnue, mal assurée.

– Bonjour. Je… J'peux vous aider ? répondit Thomas, avec un air tout aussi perdu que l'homme qui lui parlait.

– Oh, euh, je… je cherche, euh…

– Coop' ! reprit la même voix qu'un peu plus tôt. Viens ici !

– Oh, je dois… y aller… Au revoir !

– Au revoir…, dit Thomas.

La porte entrouverte s'ouvrit en grand sur Blaine. Blaine Anderson. La poitrine de Kurt se gonfla et il essaya de s'empêcher de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. L'autre home à côté de lui regardait d'un air perturbé derrière lui, là où Thomas fixait un tas de jeans, pensif. L'homme près de Blaine ressemblait vraiment à la photo que Kurt avait remarquée dans le portefeuille du médecin. Ce dernier s'approcha de Kurt en souriant et lui tendit sa main, qu'il serra.

– Vraiment content de vous revoir, Kurt.

– Moi aussi, Blaine, dit-il, rougissant.

– Coop' ! Ferme cette porte et viens là !

L'homme brun obéit.

– Hum. Kurt, voici Cooper, mon grand frère.

– Ah ! C'est lui, Kurt, alors ? s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? Il me connaît ? », pensa Kurt, anxieux. « Blaine lui a parlé de moi ! Blaine lui a parlé de moi ! »

– Vous me connaissez ?

– Blaine m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

– Ah bon ? fit Kurt, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressé pour demander confirmation.

Blaine passa alors une main sur ses cheveux, toujours plaqués avec su gel. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Kurt trouva qu'elles lui allaient encore mieux que quand il l'avait vu dans son cabinet médical.

« Il rougit ! », remarqua mentalement Kurt.

– Je… Euh… Oui, brièvement.

Kurt lui sourit.

– Brièvement ?! s'indigna Cooper. Tu m'as parlé de lui de toutes les façons sauf brièvement !

– Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Blaine en changeant de sujet, nous venons pour Cooper. Il voudrait une tenue lui aussi. Il vient au mariage de notre cousin.

– Quoi ? Tu lui as parlé du mariage aussi ?

– Coop' ! Arrête de parler et avance-toi, s'agaça Blaine.

Cooper, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, obéit. Kurt prit ses mesures. Il était bien plus grand que son frère, et un peu plus costaud.

– Comment il s'appelle le gars, là-bas ? demanda curieusement Cooper en montrant la porte du pouce.

– Thomas, répliqua Blaine.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– C'était écrit sur sa veste. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

– J'en sais rien.

Blaine fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Monsieur Anderson ? questionna Kurt. Comment voulez-vous votre tenue ?

– Oh, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Du noir et du blanc.

– Bien. Et avec un nœud papillon, une cravate… ?

– Euh… Une cravate noire, oui, je veux bien.

– Très bien. Revenez mardi prochain.

– Mardi ? Je ne peux pas, désolé.

– Encore ? s'étonna Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mardi ?

– Je vais au cinéma.

– Au cinéma. Et avec qui ?

– La sœur de Tiffany. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec le « cousin de son futur beau-frère. » Tu vois le genre.

– Elle a flashé sur toi ?

– Ouais, je crois bien.

– Et t'as accepté d'aller au ciné avec elle ?

– Ben oui, elle est sympa.

Blaine soupira. Kurt attendait la fin de la discussion pour parler.

– Euh, pardonnez-moi de vous couper, mais si vous voulez, monsieur, vous pouvez venir la chercher mercredi matin.

Cooper jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine et sourit.

– Non, je pense que Blaine sera assez gentil pour aller la chercher seul mardi.

Kurt remercia intérieurement Cooper et espéra que Blaine allait accepter.

– Euh, oui, ça devrait être possible.

– Mais, dit Kurt car il était obligé, si vous voulez l'essayer, il vaudrait mieux…

– Non, non. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera parfaite.

– Bien, monsieur.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Cooper, Kurt.

Kurt acquiesça. Blaine eut un petit sourire et dit, un peu embarrassé :

– On va… On va vous laisser.

– Très bien. A mardi, Blaine. Cooper… Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on ne se reverra probablement pas. Alors, au revoir.

Les deux frères serrèrent la main de Kurt. Par-delà la porte fermée, Kurt entendit Cooper dire à Blaine :

– Pars devant. Je te rejoins à la voiture.

* * *

- Blaine -

Blaine hocha la tête, un peu curieux, mais ne posa aucune question. Il sortit du magasin, non sans jeter un dernier regard à la porte blanche. Derrière, il y avait Kurt. Derrière, il y avait la personne qu'il aimait. Il s'en était rendu compte la veille. Même au lycée, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour Jeremiah ou Sebastian. Kurt était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et c'était sur cette pensée qu'il entra dans sa voiture et attendit son grand frère.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un petit air ravi sur le visage.

– Alors, t'es allé où ?

– Nulle part, j'ai vu un super beau jean. Je l'achèterai peut-être, un de ces jours.

Blaine ne dit rien. Il démarra la voiture.

– Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu pour mardi ?

– J'ai un rendez-vous avec la sœur de Tiffany.

– Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu as dit que j'irai sans toi ?

– Parce que tu brûles d'envie d'être seul avec lui. Je le sens, Blaine.

Blaine se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Son frère avait remarqué.

– C'est faux. Je ne le connais même pas.

Cooper le regarda.

– Blainy, arrête de jouer à ça avec moi. Je sais très bien qu'il te fait de l'effet.

– Non. On est juste…

« … amis. », voulut-il dire. Mais non, ils n'étaient pas amis. Si ?

– Juste ? s'impatienta Cooper.

– On se voit juste professionnellement.

– Hum. Une relation professionnelle.

– Oui.

– Ça ne te ressemble pas. Normalement – enfin, d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué avec Jeremiah – tu dis très vite à la personne concernée que tu l'aimes. Ou – comme ce que tu as raconté avec Sebastian – tu l'oublies rapidement.

– Oui. Mais je ne l'aime pas, mentit le bouclé.

Cooper arrêta de poser des questions et se mit à réfléchir. Blaine le déposa chez lui puis retourna à son cabinet. Brittany était là. Elle embrassait une femme au teint mat, aux cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, et à la poitrine imposante.

– Euh… Brittany ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et rougit.

– Oh, pardon, monsieur. Santana et moi, on…

– Excusez-moi, Docteur, dit la fille.

Elle le regarda de bas en haut et murmura dans un sourire :

– Mignon…

– Heureux de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle… ?

– Santana. Santana Lopez. Je suis la petite amie de Brittany.

– Oui, nous étions en train de…

– Je sais très bien ce que vous étiez en train de faire, fit remarquer le médecin.

– Avec un corps aussi sexy, ça a dû vous arriver un paquet de fois.

Blaine essaya de ne pas rougir.

– Oui, mentit le docteur.

Il entra dans son cabinet. Il passa la tête par la porte et conseilla :

– Essayez de ne pas faire ça quand il y aura des clients. Ce n'est pas très bon pour notre image…

Il ferma la porte. Pendant trois quarts d'heure, il pensa. Il pensa à Kurt, la plupart du temps. Il se demanda s'il devait lui déclarer sa flamme ou s'il devait se taire. Il ne savait même pas si le beau vendeur était célibataire. Il savait seulement de lui qu'il était gay. Kurt en savait beaucoup plus au sujet du médecin. Blaine l'avait bien vu dévorer des yeux sa carte d'identité pour y trouver le moindre renseignement. Blaine l'avait laissé faire. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait lui aussi ? Non, impossible. Ils ne s'étaient vus que quatre fois. Blaine avait tendance à se faire des films. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

La porte s'ouvrit, le tirant à sa rêverie.

– Docteur, Tina et Mike Chang sont là.

– Bien.

Il se leva. La femme enceinte lui serra la main, ainsi que son mari asiatique très fin. Blaine leur montra une petite machine toute neuve.

– Regardez. Elle vient d'arriver ce matin. C'est pour les tests du bébé. Une vraie merveille. Donc, madame, veuillez vous allonger sur la table et remonter un peu votre t-shirt. Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est totalement sans danger.

Tina, confiante, s'exécuta. Mike lui tint la main. Blaine n'utilisa d'abord pas la nouvelle machine mais un simple engin d'échographie. Le médecin lui appliqua une sorte de gel froid sur le ventre et y passa la sonde. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tina s'inquiéta :

– Docteur, quelque chose de va pas ?

– J'essayais juste de déterminer son sexe. Vous voulez savoir ?

Les deux asiatiques se regardèrent.

– Oui, si c'est possible.

– C'est un petit garçon.

Heureux, ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

– Avez-vous apporté un CD ? Je peux enregistrer des images.

Mike sortit un disque de sa poche. Blaine enregistra quelques secondes et fit aussi développer des photos.

– Voilà. Maintenant, il vaudrait mieux passer aux tests de maladies ou d'intoxications. Mais comme on peut le voir sur les photos, il n'y a aucune malformation physique.

Tina soupira de soulagement. Blaine lui anesthésia le bas-ventre puis inséra une sorte de petite tige blanche à embout noir. Grâce à la petite caméra, il se déplaça dans l'utérus. Quand il trouva ce qu'il voulait, il fit un minuscule trou dans la poche utérine et récupéra une certaine quantité du liquide amniotique où le bébé baignait. Il referma le petit trou qu'avait fait la tige et mit ensuite le liquide dans un tube à essai, qui se trouvait dans la machine neuve. Dix minutes d'attente plus tard, une feuille s'imprima d'elle-même. Blaine la prit et lut attentivement. Il déclara :

– Le bébé n'a presque rien. Il est juste un peu… Comment dire ? Un peu joyeux, excité. Mais ce n'est rien, il redeviendra calme dans plusieurs semaines. Prenez ce médicament en attendant…

Il appela Brittany et lui demanda d'aller chercher un médicament au nom compliqué. Elle revint et le lui donna.

– Voilà. Tenez, j'ai fait une deuxième photocopie des tests, si vous voulez. Et, avec, voici l'échographie et le CD.

– Merci, Docteur. Combien vous devons-nous ? demanda Mike.

Blaine prit le chèque et leur dit au revoir.

Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, il se convainquit de rester calme et de ne pas penser à Kurt, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait le revoir. Les jours passaient si lentement… Enfin arriva le mardi. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et il le ferait.

* * *

- Kurt -

Il tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de revoir Blaine. Toute la matinée, il attendit. Blaine arriva à midi moins le quart. Kurt lui sourit en tendant sa main. Blaine la serra.

– Cette semaine s'est bien passée ?

– Oui. Je suis peu sorti.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– D'habitude, je ne sors qu'avec Thomas. Mais – je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi – il n'a pas été disponible de toute la semaine…

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Et vous ? demanda Kurt.

– Oh, moi aussi, je sors peu. Je préfère rester chez moi. De toute façon, je n'ai personne avec qui sortir.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça voulait dire qu'il était seul ? Mais est-ce qu'il était gay, au moins ? Peut-être était-il homophobe ? Kurt craignait le pire.

Il sortit la tenue de Cooper, qu'il n'avait mis que deux jours à faire, étant donné qu'il avait l'habitude de faire des tenues comme celle-ci. Il la tendit à Blaine.

– Tenez. J'ai peur qu'elle soit un peu grande.

– Elle a l'air parfaite.

Kurt rougit. Blaine paya. Kurt paniquait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Blaine reste. Il savait seulement que s'il restait là sans rien faire, Blaine partirait pour toujours. Soudain, le bouclé demanda :

– Tu manges quelque part en particulier ?

« Waouh. », pensa Kurt, tout excité. « C'est la première fois qu'il me tutoie. »

– D'habitude, je vais dans un café avec Thomas. Mais j'imagine qu'il va encore me fausser compagnie.

Blaine eut un sourire en coin.

– Et ça te dirait de manger avec moi ?

« Quoi ? Il veut… manger avec moi ?! »

– Euh, oui, j'aimerais bien.

– A quelle heure tu finis ?

– A midi.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était 11:50.

– Mince. Ton patron ne te laisserait pas sortir un tout petit peu plus tôt ?

Kurt secoua vivement la tête.

– Non. Tu ne connais pas Katrina. Elle… Elle passe son temps à pourrir la vie à ses employés. Surtout Thomas et moi. Elle est homophobe, c'est pour ça.

– Thomas est gay ?

– Il se qualifie de bisexuel.

Blaine hocha pensivement la tête.

« Oh, non ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il mange avec moi pour se rapprocher de lui ! Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il a flashé sur Thomas ? Ok, Kurt, calme-toi, s'il faut, il est à cent pour cent hétéro. »

– Bon, je vais attendre ici avec toi.

Ils s'installèrent côte-à-côte sur deux chaises et poursuivirent leur discussion.

– Alors, comme ça, elle est homophobe, cette Katrina ?

– Oui. Thomas et moi on l'a surnommée l'Ouragan Katrina.

Blaine rit. Il avait un rire vraiment adorable.

– Je n'aimerais pas travailler pour elle.

– Elle, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son petit chihuahua, Claude. C'est comme un mari pour elle.

– Claude ? C'est ridicule, se moqua-t-il.

– Ouais. En plus, je suis tout le temps obligé de lui donner à manger. Ce matin, elle a fait une crise parce qu'il toussait. Elle voulait que Thomas et moi l'amenions chez le véto. Elle nous a appelés "Ladies", avoua-t-il. Mais Thomas lui a tenu tête. Il lui a un peu crié dessus…

– Tant mieux. A t'entendre, elle avait besoin de se faire corriger. Elle m'a l'air insupportable. L'Ouragan Katrina, ça lui va bien comme surnom, je trouve.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Katrina venait d'entrer.

* * *

Brittana ! :o

Dans le prochain chapitre, le premier rendez-vous Klaine ! Et aussi, Katrina qui fourre son nez partout…


	5. Chapitre 5

Quand une commande peut tout changer…

Attention : Monologue de Katrina…

* * *

Chapitre 5 : L'exploit Katrina.

- Blaine -

Katrina ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en voyant Kurt assis là, sur une chaise, son regard bleu plongé dans celui vert-or-noisette d'un garçon inconnu plutôt sexy.

– Hummel ! explosa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, à faire les yeux doux à cet inconnu ? Vous devriez être en train de travailler, pas de jouer à la tapette !

Blaine fut choqué. Il jeta un œil à Kurt. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Katrina se tourna vers Blaine.

– Bonjour, monsieur, l'accueillit-elle chaleureusement. Que désirez-vous ?

Blaine chercha ses mots, puis dit avec une certaine amertume :

– J'attendais seulement que Kurt finisse sa matinée. Je l'ai invité à manger avec moi.

Katrina parut à la fois gênée et en colère.

– Alors, quoi ? Vous ne sortez plus avec Thomas, Kurt ? Vous avez trouvé un remplaçant ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'elle disait était-il vrai ? Est-ce que Kurt sortait vraiment avec Thomas ? Ou, du moins, était-il déjà sorti avec lui ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai : Kurt lui avait affirmé que c'était faux. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Si ? Les questions étaient aussi nombreuses que sans réponse.

– Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Thomas ! Et Blaine n'est pas son remplaçant ! Nous sommes juste… amis.

– "Juste amis" ? Oui, et avec Thomas, vous êtes "juste amis", aussi.

Blaine ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Katrina s'obstinait-elle à dire que Thomas et Kurt étaient ensemble, alors que son ami soutenait le contraire ? Il ne savait plus qui croire. Et si Kurt lui mentait ?

Kurt se leva.

– Arrêtez vos sous-entendus ! J'en ai marre de vous, de votre chien et de vos propos homophobes ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous arriver étant petite pour que vous soyez aussi insupportable ?!

Katrina écarquilla les yeux. Ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait manquer de respect.

– Kurt Hummel, je…

– Allez-y, continuez.

– Je…

Elle partit en courant. Blaine leva la tête.

– Waouh. T'as réussi à lui tenir tête !

Kurt sourit, fier.

– Et si on y allait ? proposa Blaine.

– Oui ! Je veux sortir de cet endroit.

Blaine et Kurt sortirent du magasin côte-à-côte. Thomas était déjà parti. Kurt rentra dans la voiture de Blaine. C'était une voiture noire et presque neuve. C'était la première fois que Blaine faisait un trajet avec Kurt. Et il aimait ça.

– Tu penses que tu vas te faire virer ?

– J'en sais rien. Mais si ça peut m'éloigner de cette furie, pourquoi pas.

– Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu adores ton travail, Kurt.

– Oui. Et sinon, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés.

– Oui, c'est sûr, approuva Blaine.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination. Ils descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans le café. Ils s'assirent à une table. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

– Je vais prendre le plat du jour, dit Blaine.

– Et moi, pareil que lui.

La serveuse hocha la tête. Pendant le repas, Blaine et Kurt parlèrent de tout : leur passé, leur avenir, leur famille, leurs rêves. Quand ils eurent fini, Blaine demanda timidement :

– Euh, je crois qu'on devrait échanger nos numéros.

– Oui, excellente idée ! s'exclama Kurt, l'air ravi.

Ils prirent chacun le portable de l'autre – Kurt avait un iPhone – et écrivirent leur numéro respectif. Quand la serveuse revint pour qu'ils paient, Kurt commença à sortir son porte-monnaie.

– N'y pense même pas, intervint Blaine. C'est moi qui t'invite !

La serveuse, un peu confuse, prit l'argent que Blaine lui offrait.

– Merci, murmura Kurt.

– De rien. Allez viens, on s'en va.

Blaine, avec les indications de Kurt, le reconduisit chez lui. Pour la première fois, ils s'embrassèrent sur les joues. Blaine ressentit un bonheur fou à ce simple contact.

* * *

- Kurt -

Kurt ouvrit la porte de son appartement, jeta son sac sur une table et s'écroula sur le canapé. C'était sans doute le meilleur jour de sa vie : il avait tenu tête à sa patronne tyrannique et il avait passé l'après-midi avec l'homme de ses rêves.

Il dessina quelques croquis de robes pour une cliente, mangea, puis s'endormit, heureux.

Le lendemain, il alla au travail. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il y vit toutes les personnes travaillant dans le magasin réunies devant Katrina. Kurt entra et alla près de son meilleur ami.

– Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il.

– J'sais pas. L'Ouragan a voulu qu'on se réunisse. Elle veut nous "expliquer quelque chose". Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pour mieux nous humilier quand elle va nous virer, toi et moi, fit-il en bâillant.

– Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! dit la patronne, caressant Claude qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Parfait ! Je voudrais mettre quelques points au clair. Comme vous le savez tous, je ne suis pas toujours très gentille avec vous, mes très chers employés. Mais, j'ai réalisé seulement hier ce que je faisais… Je… Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse auprès de vous tous pour vous avoir humiliés, maltraités, insultés, et bien plus encore ! Ce que j'ai dit à la plupart d'entre vous, je ne le pense pas. Ou, du moins, je ne le pense plus. J'ai vraiment réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit – surtout toi, Kurt. (« Elle me tutoie, là ? », pensa Kurt.) En fait, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Quand j'étais… plus jeune, tout le monde se moquait de moi. Tout le monde se moquait de moi parce que j'avais une famille très bizarre. Et quand je dis bizarre, c'est bizarre. Mon père, alcoolique, battait ma mère et me violait parfois, ma mère était une droguée et une prostituée, mon grand frère fumait et me frappait, ma toute petite sœur était attardée mentale, et moi j'étais lesbienne. J'avais la famille la plus bizarre de toute la Terre. Chaque soir, je me lamentais sur mon sort. Mais tout empirait. Les autres enfants se moquaient de ma petite sœur, surtout, puis au fil du temps, ils apprirent ce qu'était le reste de ma famille. Pour survivre, j'ai dû m'accrocher. C'est là que j'ai changé. Je suis devenue méchante. Très méchante. Avec tout le monde. J'étais une vraie garce. C'était le seul moyen de protéger ma petite sœur. Lors de mes dix-sept ans, les lycéens étaient horribles avec moi. Ils m'insultaient, insultaient ma famille, me poussaient contre les casiers, me jetaient des sodas ou m'envoyaient dans une benne à ordures. Tout ça parce que ma famille était différente. (« Oh mon Dieu. », pensa Kurt, les larmes aux yeux. « Elle est exactement comme moi ! ») Je n'avais aucun ami. Pas de petite amie, non plus. A mes vingt ans, j'ai fui. Je suis venue m'installer ici, à New York. J'y ai construit ma vie. J'ai fait des études, j'étais très douée pour tout ce qui concernait la mode, alors j'ai créé "Fashion Y". Avec l'argent gagné, j'ai fait venir ma sœur à New York, dans un centre spécialisé pour les handicapés. Elle a une vie meilleure. Je passe la voir tous les soirs. Je lui lis des histoires, je chante avec elle, nous faisons un peu de piano. Il y a deux ans, j'ai acheté Claude. Vous savez pourquoi ? Le docteur qui s'occupe de ma sœur m'a annoncé qu'elle allait mourir dans quelques années. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu quelqu'un auprès de moi. Claude est comme un mari – ou une femme, dans mon cas. Il me tient compagnie, me réconforte, me rend plus épanouie. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, car sinon je n'aurais plus personne. Et s'ils venaient tous les deux à disparaître, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Vous comprenez, maintenant ?

Tous les employés étaient bouche bée. Ils ne savaient pas tout cela. Ils ne savaient pas que, durant tout ce temps, elle était aussi méchante car elle devait supporter toutes les railleries qu'elle leur faisait subir à eux. Pour elle, c'était une sorte de vengeance, en fait.

– Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, se tournant vers Thomas et Kurt.

– Non ! Nous compatissons, au contraire ! déclara Kurt.

Katrina sourit et poursuivit :

– En fait, tout mon lycée était au courant de mon homosexualité. Je devais supporter toutes les insultes, les sous-entendus. C'était atroce. Et je sais très bien que vous deux, en réalité, vous êtes juste des meilleurs amis et que je vous insultais seulement parce que voulais me venger. J'ai compris, un peu tard, que ce n'était pas bien que je me venge sur vous. Vous n'aviez rien fait.

– Vous avez enfin compris, dit Thomas, satisfait.

– On peut se tutoyer. On peut tous se tutoyer. Car nous sommes une équipe. Une équipe qui gagne !

Tout le monde applaudit. La sympathie était enfin rétablie. Kurt, après être allé voir Katrina pour la féliciter, retourna à son travail. Il eut quelques clients, mais rien de très alarmant.

Quelques jours passèrent. Il n'eut aucun message de Blaine. Il avait très envie de le voir mais n'osait pas être celui qui devait envoyer le premier message.

Thomas non plus ne l'appela pas pour qu'ils se voient, ce qui fit s'inquiéter Kurt.

Katrina était redevenue gentille. Elle traitait tout le monde comme son égal et faisait aussi quelques blagues à ses employés.

Puis un jeudi, Kurt reçut un message.

« (15:16) De : Blaine.

**Salut, Kurt. Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un café, tous les deux. Dans le même café que la dernière fois, aujourd'hui, à 16:00 ?** »

« (15:18) A : Blaine.

Ok. A toute à l'heure. »

Il se prépara un peu avant et se présenta au rendez-vous. Blaine arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils allèrent commander deux cafés.

– Cette fois, tu me laisses payer !

Blaine soupira mais ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Ils s'installèrent à une table, près de la fenêtre.

– Parle-moi de ce mariage.

– Eh bien, mon cousin, Max, a rencontré une fille dans une tombola, Tiffany. Ils sont tout de suite tombés amoureux. Puis ils ont décidé de se marier cette année.

– Et… J'ai cru comprendre que Cooper était allé au cinéma avec la sœur de Tiffany… ?

– Oh, oui. La dernière fois que mon père, ma mère, Coop' et moi sommes allés chez Max, Tiffany et sa sœur étaient là. Holly – c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle – a directement flashé sur Cooper. Il faut dire qu'il a du charme.

« C'est de famille. », songea Kurt.

– Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Cooper l'aime ? Si ?

– Oh, non. C'était juste pour sortir. Il s'ennuie. Mais pas en ce moment. Il est tout le temps pris, à chaque fois que je veux qu'on se voie.

Kurt hocha la tête. Après, Kurt lui expliqua "l'exploit Katrina", comme tout le monde appelait l'évènement. Quand ils eurent fini leurs cafés, ils marchèrent dans les rues, côte-à-côte. Kurt regarda pendant un moment Blaine. Celui-ci le remarqua et ses yeux semblaient dire : « Il y a un problème ? »

– Blaine, je peux… Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es gay ?

Blaine rit. Kurt se sentit rougir.

« Oh, non ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est hétéro ? »

– Oui. Oui, je suis gay, finit-il par dire.

Intérieurement, Kurt soupira de soulagement.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Non, juste comme ça, pour savoir.

– Tu l'as dit à tes parents, toi ? interrogea le bouclé, curieux. Enfin, à ton père, je veux dire. Désolé.

– Oui, il l'a très bien pris. Et toi ?

– Non. Ça fait neuf mois que je ne les ai pas vus. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais le leur dire. Ils pourraient me rejeter, les connaissant.

– Ne dis pas ça. Ils comprendront.

– Ça se voit que tu ne les connais pas.

– C'est à ce point là ?

– Ouais. De toute façon, dans ma famille, il n'y en a que pour Coop'. C'est lui, le petit chouchou.

– Arrête. Les parents n'ont pas de chouchou.

– C'est facile à dire, tu es fils unique.

– C'est sans compter Finn.

– Ouais. Mais vu comment tu me l'as décrit…

Ils rirent. Blaine s'arrêta de marcher. Kurt aussi. Blaine semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Kurt attendit.

– Est-ce que tu sors avec Thomas ? lâcha-t-il.

– Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Alors pourquoi Katrina l'a dit ?

– Elle voulait juste se moquer de nous.

– Elle l'a dit et sous-entendu plusieurs fois.

– Je sais. Mais c'est seulement mon meilleur ami. Tu me crois ?

– Oui, je te fais confiance.

– Merci. Moi aussi je te fais confiance.

Il commençait à se faire tard.

– Désolé, je vais devoir y aller, Blaine.

– Ouais… On se voit bientôt ?

– Pas de problème. Quand tu veux.

Et Blaine le prit dans ses bras. Le cœur de Kurt battit plus fort et il resserra leur étreinte.

– Au revoir, murmura Blaine à son oreille.

– Au revoir, répéta Kurt.

* * *

Un Kalin .. :D (= Klain)

[Hum. :s]


	6. Chapitre 6

Quand une commande peut tout changer…

Comme le laisse entendre le titre, il y aura un dîner. ENJOY.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le dîner.

- Blaine -

Blaine passa le reste de la semaine sans voir ni Kurt ni Cooper. Il se sentait seul. Et, par-dessus tout, il voulait – ou plutôt il devait – savoir si Kurt partageait ses sentiments. Il n'osait pas lui poser la question, de peut d'être déçu. Mais plus le temps passait, plus sa curiosité s'affinait. Au bout d'un moment, il craquerait. Il le savait.

Le mariage de son cousin était dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Il espérait qu'il s'amuserait bien. Et que ses parents seraient indulgents et compréhensifs. Parce que oui, il avait décidé de leur en parler. Ils devaient être au courant.

Le vendredi matin, Blaine alla travailler, comme toujours. Brittany attendait devant la porte, tout en discutant avec Santana.

– Bonjour, mesdemoiselles.

– Bonjour, répondit Brittany.

Santana l'embrassa une dernière fois puis lui lança en partant :

– Je vais être en retard. Tu sais comment ils sont à l'hôpital. (Elle sourit à Blaine et ajouta :) Toi, t'as de la chance, t'as un Apollon de première classe comme patron. Bon. J'y vais. Je t'aime, Britt.

– Moi aussi, à ce soir, chérie.

Blaine trouva cela mignon. Il questionna un peu Brittany sur sa copine :

– Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrées comment déjà avec Santana ?

– On était à une conférence d'infirmières – elle travaille comme aide-soignante dans un hôpital, pas loin – et elle a commencé à me draguer… Mais ça m'a plu. J'aime ce genre de femmes.

Blaine hocha la tête.

– Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop Lord Tobbington. Elle dit qu'il ne sert à rien et que je devrais m'en débarrasser. Mais je l'aime. Je ne peux pas le jeter à la rue, quand même.

– Mais qui est Lord Tobbington ?

– C'est mon chat, dit-elle, comme si c'était évident. Elle râle tout le temps comme quoi il prend plus de place qu'un éléphant obèse enceinte. Mais c'est faux. Je lui ai fait faire un test de grossesse hier. Il n'est pas enceinte ! Dommage… J'aurais bien voulu avoir toute une tripotée de bébés chats aux pouvoirs magiques ! Vous comprenez, j'ai jeté un sort à Lord Tobbington pour qu'il soit aussi magique qu'une licorne… Je crois que ça a fonctionné, mais seulement sur ses ovaires.

« Attends… », se dit Blaine. « Les chats mâles n'ont pas d'ovaires… »

Brittany lui dit :

– Regardez, c'est lui ! C'était à Noël !

Elle lui montra une photo qui était sur son bureau. On pouvait voir un chat tigré obèse avec un ridicule chapeau de Père Noël vert.

– Il est très…

– Oui, vous avez vu comme il est mignon ? On dirait un lutin du Père Noël. Vous savez, ils sont en voie de disparition, à cause du réchauffement climatique. Un jour, confia-t-elle à voix basse, j'ai trouvé un chapeau de lutin – ceux des lutins sont verts – dans une rivière. Alors j'ai pris le bonnet et j'ai fait jurer à Lord Tobbington de ne plus jamais sortir avec ses copains chats parce qu'il pollue la planète avec son scooter-miniature.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et se retint de rire.

« Je devrais lui parler plus souvent ! », se dit-il.

Il n'eut aucun patient pour le reste de la journée. Il décida d'appeler Kurt.

– Allô ? dit le garçon à l'autre bout du fil.

– Salut, Kurt.

– Ah, c'est toi, Blaine !

Il avait l'air content de l'entendre.

– Euh, je me disais… Si tu n'as rien à faire, cet après-midi, on pourrait se voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Aucun problème.

– Tu es libre vers quelle heure ?

– 19:00. Je… J'ai accepté de remplacer Thomas, ce soir. Il doit sortir.

– Ah… Eh bien ! Tu n'as qu'à venir manger chez moi !

– Euh, d'accord. Mais… Je ne sais pas où c'est, chez toi.

– Arrête de mentir, dit Blaine, moqueur. Je t'ai vu loucher sur ma carte d'identité, l'autre jour.

Il pouvait presque voir Kurt rougir de l'autre côté du combiné.

– Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue. J'ai un peu regardé. Juste par curiosité !

– Je t'en veux pas. J'aurais fait pareil. Bon, ben, à ce soir ! Bonne journée.

– Toi aussi, Blaine.

Ils raccrochèrent. Vers 17:00, Blaine dit à Brittany :

– Euh, Brittany ? Je vous laisse votre fin de journée libre.

– Oh, merci, Docteur ! Comme c'est gentil ! Vous êtes vraiment une licorne ! Pas comme Lord Tobbington, en tout cas. Je suis persuadée qu'il veut se faire un tatouage sur le ventre…, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Blaine lui sourit simplement. Puis il rentra chez lui après avoir fermé son cabinet. Il prépara tout ce qu'il fallait : la table, le repas, l'ambiance. Il fallait que tout soit parfait pour Kurt. Il voulait faire bonne impression.

A 19:30, Kurt était déjà là. Il sonna à la porte. Blaine alla ouvrir, souriant. Kurt était tout simplement radieux. Ils s'embrassèrent sur les joues – c'était une habitude, maintenant – puis Blaine le laissa entrer. Kurt sembla inspecter me moindre recoin de l'appartement.

– C'est beau, chez toi, affirma-t-il.

– Merci beaucoup.

Kurt regarda rapidement l'étagère à CDs. Il sourit mais Blaine ne sut pas pourquoi. Sûrement avait-il remarqué une musique qu'il aimait bien.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et ils commencèrent à discuter :

– Alors, pourquoi tu devais remplacer ton meilleur ami, déjà ?

– Hum… Il sort ce soir.

– Il ne t'a pas invité ? s'étonna le médecin.

– Non, avoua Kurt, peiné.

– Où va-t-il ?

– Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

– Il est en couple ?

– Non. Je pense qu'il me l'aurait dit.

Blaine hocha la tête. Il s'excusa et s'absenta quelques secondes pour apporter des apéritifs. Ils mangèrent des petits toasts et burent un peu.

– C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

– Oui, j'aime bien cuisiner, avoua-t-il.

– Moi aussi. Comme mon père est nul en cuisine, j'ai vite repris le contrôle.

Blaine sourit. Kurt aussi. Ils passèrent ensuite à table. Kurt fit quelques compliments sur la cuisine de Blaine. Quand il apporta le dessert, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire : c'était deux petits fondants au chocolat. Sur celui de Kurt, Blaine avait écrit avec de la chantilly : « Pour mon meilleur ami, Kurt – Blaine. » Blaine lui tendit la bombe de chantilly.

– Tiens, fit-il en souriant. Eclate-toi.

Kurt dessina quelque chose sur le gâteau au chocolat puis le rendit à son ami.

– « Pour celui qui, à mes yeux, est le meilleur du monde, Blaine. – Kurt. », lut Blaine, ravi.

– Et oui. Tu es le meilleur, Blaine.

– Tu l'es encore plus. Mais… qu'advient-il de Thomas ? Je croyais que c'était lui ton meilleur ami.

– Oui, mais toi c'est différent.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? questionna Blaine, un peu perdu.

– Euh…, commença Kurt, réalisant qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Mais heureusement, Blaine laissa tomber. Ils finirent leur dessert – qui était excellent – puis retournèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Blaine ne cessait de fixer Kurt. Il craignit que le garçon s'en aperçoive, mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine se perdit dans ses pensées et n'écouta plus Kurt qui parlait – croyait-il – d'une histoire de sodas en pleine figure.

Blaine observait chaque partie du visage de Kurt. Ses cheveux, si parfaitement dressés sur sa tête, bruns, soyeux. Et sa peau, blanche mais hydratée. Aussi son nez, ses oreilles, son front, ses sourcils, qui n'avaient aucun défaut. Ses joues, qui s'empourpraient à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Ses yeux, si clairs, si bleus, si jolis qu'on pouvait voir le fond de sa pensée. Et sa bouche. Sa bouche. La chose qui faisait le plus envie à Blaine. Cette bouche, rose et fine, qui n'attendait que celle de Blaine, et qui l'appelait, qui l'appelait…

– Blaine ?

Blaine leva les yeux. Kurt le regardait.

– Tu m'écoutes ?

– Oui, oui…

Kurt poursuivit son récit. Blaine entendit "amoureux" et redressa la tête.

– … amoureux de Finn, qui devint mon demi-frère par la suite ! Ensuite, il y a eut Sam, mais ça n'a pas été très concluant… Tous les gars que j'ai aimé étaient hétéros.

– Moi, j'ai aimé un mec nommé Jeremiah. C'était un homosexuel qui ne s'assumait pas. Puis aussi Sebastian. Mais avec lui, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il fallait abandonner.

– Hétéro ?

– Non, bi. Mais il ne sortait qu'avec les gens pour le sexe. Et je n'aime pas les garçons comme ça.

– Moi non plus. J'aime les gars romantiques et pas ceux qui sautent sur tout ce qui bouge.

– Exactement. Tu as tout à fait raison.

Les deux garçons se regardaient maintenant avec intensité. Blaine ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce que c'était maintenant qu'il était censé lui avouer son amour ?

Au lieu de cela, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Blaine se pencha en avant, fermant les yeux, et embrassa Kurt. L'autre garçon ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mais il n'essaya pas de se dégager pour autant. Blaine, voyant que Kurt ne le rejetait pas, mit plus d'intensité dans leur baiser. Kurt posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Blaine. Ce dernier passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami et le rapprocha un peu de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent, plus gênés qu'autre chose. Kurt, les sourcils levés, était toujours sous le choc mais finit par sourire. Blaine se déplaça pour se coller contre le châtain et pour lui prendre la taille. Ensuite, il l'embrassa une deuxième fois, mais moins longtemps.

– Je t'aime, Kurt.

– Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

– Depuis le début, fit le bouclé.

– Pour toujours, renchérit le châtain.

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Cette fois, Kurt posa ses mains contre les pectoraux de Blaine, qui attirait sans cesse le plus vieux contre lui. A un moment, Kurt passa ses mains dans les cheveux maintenus par du gel de Blaine, le décoiffant à moitié. Mais Blaine s'en fichait, car c'était Kurt et Kurt pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est alors que Blaine, tout doucement, commença à déboutonner la chemise de Kurt. Au début, celui-ci ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais maintenant il avait remarqué. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Quand il n'y eut plus de bouton à défaire, Kurt et Blaine se questionnèrent du regard.

– La chambre, conclut Blaine.

Il ne vit même pas Kurt rougir quand il le conduisit par la main dans sa chambre.

* * *

...

* * *

- Kurt -

Kurt se réveilla. Au début, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Mais c'est quand il découvrit qu'il avait la tête posée sur le torse nu de Blaine, endormi, et que lui et l'autre garçon n'avaient plus de vêtements sur eux qu'il se rappela de sa nuit.

Bien sûr, il s'en souvenait maintenant : Blaine l'avait embrassé et ils avaient fini dans son lit… Kurt ne regrettait rien. C'était sa première fois et il la trouvait plus que satisfaisante.

Grâce à la faible lumière, Kurt pouvait voir Blaine. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis s'amusa à redessiner les contours de son torse nu avec son index. Blaine ouvrit un œil.

– Hey, murmura-t-il.

– Hey.

– Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il.

– La meilleure de toutes.

– Moi aussi.

Blaine se mit sur ses coudes et fixa Kurt. Celui-ci l'embrassa, pour lui dire bonjour. Kurt regarda le réveil de la chambre. 9:30. Il sursauta et se retrouva assis sur le lit.

– Quoi ? fit Blaine en bâillant.

– Je suis en retard ! Je devrais déjà être là-bas depuis une heure et demie !

– C'est pas grave, Kurt…

– Toi, tu commences quand ?

– Quand j'en ai envie. Et faut avouer que j'en ai pas très envie parce que quand je vois ce que je peux faire avec toi…

Kurt eut un demi-sourire et se leva complètement pour se préparer. En un quart d'heure, il fut prêt. Il alla embrasser Blaine qui ronchonnait encore à l'idée de se changer, prit sa voiture et partit. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

– Kurt ! s'exclama Katrina. Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend ! On a eu peur, on a essayé de t'appeler !

– Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin.

– Bon pour aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas encore eu de client pour toi.

Kurt fit un signe de la main à Thomas qui lui sourit et alla s'installer dans sa petite pièce blanche. Claude entra. Depuis l'exploit Katrina, leur relation avait complètement changé. Ils s'adoraient, maintenant. Kurt lui avait même fabriqué un nœud papillon rouge sur-mesure qui lui allait comme un gant. Ce jour-là, il le portait.

– Coucou, Claude ! Ça va ?

Le petit chien jappa et sautilla sur place. Kurt le caressa en souriant.

Le reste de la matinée, il eut une dizaine de clients, car, la mauvaise humeur de Katrina passée, l'accueil était devenu très chaleureux.

« (11:37) De : Blaine.

**Coucou bébé, ça te dit que je passe te prendre ce midi ?** »

Kurt fut embêté par ce message. Pour la première fois depuis au moins une semaine, Thomas lui avait proposé de manger avec lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser l'invitation de son meilleur ami.

« (11:42) A : Blaine.

Désolé chéri, mais j'ai promis à Thomas que j'irai avec lui. Tu comprends, ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vus en dehors du boulot et j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Une autre fois, peut-être. »

« (11:43) De : Blaine.

**Ok. Pas grave. Bye. Je t'aime.** »

Kurt perçut la déception dans son message.

« (11:43) A : Blaine.

Je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers là où travaillait Thomas. Voyant qu'il était occupé avec une jolie brune, Kurt décida de s'asseoir et de regarder Thomas faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : draguer.

– Bonjour, mademoiselle, lança Thomas d'un air distrait.

– Bonjour, je cherche une robe violette mais je n'en trouve pas.

– Venez avec moi, dit le vendeur sans son habituel petit sourire malicieux ce qui laissa Kurt perplexe.

D'habitude, Thomas ne perdait jamais une occasion de flirter. En plus, cette fois, la fille était vraiment magnifique – même pour Kurt qui n'était pas attiré par le genre féminin.

Thomas la conduisit vers le rayon "robes prêtes-à-porter" et renseigna la demoiselle. Elle lui faisait plein de petits sourires – elle devait sûrement le trouver à son goût – mais lui restait impassible, ce qui inquiéta un peu Kurt. A la fin, la jeune fille trouva sa robe – qui ne lui allait pas du tout, du point de vue de Kurt –, paya et s'en alla, déçue de ne pas avoir attiré le beau vendeur brun-blond.

Kurt se dirigea vers lui.

– Salut, toi, fit-il. Prêt à partir ?

– Coucou. Oui, juste le temps d'enlever ça !

Il retira l'étiquette où il y avait écrit "Thomas" et la déposa dans un tiroir de la caisse. Les deux garçons dirent au revoir de loin à Katrina puis sortirent.

Le café était tranquille, il n'y avait personne. Ils commandèrent et discutèrent en attendant.

– Alors, je t'ai manqué ? demanda Thomas.

– Comment ça ?

– Ben ça fait presque une semaine qu'on n'est pas sortis, tous les deux.

– Ah ! Ben… Si, un peu.

Thomas esquissa un sourire qui se dissipa quand Kurt le questionna :

– Tu étais occupé pour quoi, déjà ?

Thomas cilla plusieurs fois d'affilée.

– Problème familial, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Kurt ne fut pas complètement convaincu mais hocha la tête.

– Messieurs ? dit une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent. Jessica, la serveuse mais aussi l'ex de Thomas, les regardait, deux plats en main.

– Ah, salut, Jessica, dit Thomas d'un ton neutre. Merci.

Elle déposa son plateau sur la table mais ne partit pas.

– Tu sais, Thomas, pas besoin de m'ignorer.

Thomas planta son regard bleu-vert dans celui, marron, de la jeune fille.

– Je ne t'ignore pas.

– Ah bon ? Alors arrête de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous deux.

– Je n'ai jamais nié notre relation.

– Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu embrasses des mecs dans la rue alors que tu m'avais dit que tu étais hétéro ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Kurt supposa que c'était du temps où Thomas sortait avec Alix. D'après ce que Thomas avait dit, il avait presque largué cette fille pour lui. Thomas pâlit.

– Je… Les temps changent, Jessica.

Elle le regarda d'un œil méchant.

– J'ai eu tort de tomber amoureuse de toi.

Elle partit, les larmes aux yeux. Kurt observa Thomas. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, avait les lèvres plissées et regardait pensivement par la vitre.

– Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu étais hétéro ?

– Je sais pas. En fait, je crois que j'ai rien dit et qu'elle a simplement cru que j'étais hétéro. Tu sais, on est sorti que deux jours ensemble. je doute qu'elle en ait appris beaucoup sur mes tendances sexuelles en si peu de temps.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quel Don Juan, celui-là !

Ils commencèrent à manger. Thomas jetait sans cesse des regards perplexes vers le comptoir où se trouvait Jessica. Il n'allait tout de même pas ressortir avec cette vipère, quand même ? Cette fille était belle, oui, mais cruelle surtout !

– Raconte-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de problèmes familiaux ?

Thomas le regarda dans les yeux. il semblait chercher une réponse.

– Je… ne préfère pas en parler. C'est plutôt personnel, Kurt. Désolé.

Kurt comprit le message et changea de sujet :

– Tu savais que Rachel te trouvait mignon ?

– Rachel ? Elle me trouve mignon ? Mais elle sort avec ton frère.

– L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

– C'est pas mon genre, de toute façon.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Kurt.

– Ouais, j'aime que les femmes célibataires.

Kurt sourit.

– Elle a aussi demandé si tu me plaisais.

– Tu as répondu quoi ? dit son meilleur ami, curieux.

– Que oui, mais pas au point de t'aimer, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Thomas sourit.

– Toi aussi, tu me plais. Mais je ne t'aime pas.

Kurt le savait. Ils étaient simplement des meilleurs amis.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils se levèrent et partirent, mais Kurt remarqua que Jessica lançait un regard noir à son ex.

Ils retournèrent travailler. Kurt eut quelques clients, mais personne de très intéressant.

« (16:24) De : Blaine.

**On se voit ce soir ? Un ciné, un dîner… ?** »

« (16:25) A : Blaine.

Comme tu préfères. »

« (16:26) De : Blaine.

**On n'a qu'à aller au cinéma, cette fois.** »

« (16:26) A : Blaine.

D'accord. »

« (16:27) De : Blaine.

**Je passerai te prendre toute à l'heure, chou.** »

Kurt sourit. Blaine l'avait appelé "chou". C'était un surnom assez bizarre, selon lui, mais mignon. Il s'empressa de répondre :

« (16:28) A : Blaine.

Je t'aime, Blainy. »

« (16:28) De : Blaine.

**Je t'aime aussi, Kurtie.** »

A 18:00, Kurt sortit du magasin. Thomas était déjà parti, apparemment. Blaine l'attendait, assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Quand Kurt approcha, il se leva d'un bond et le prit dans ses bras. Kurt baissa les yeux – car Blaine était légèrement plus petit que lui – et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

– Tu m'as manqué.

– Toi aussi, répondit le bouclé. Allez, viens.

Kurt monta dans la voiture. Son petit ami lui demanda comment s'était passé son repas de midi. Il avait l'air un peu tendu.

– C'était bien. On a vu son ex, ça a un peu cassé l'ambiance. C'est une serveuse. Elle a piqué une crise parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était bisexuel.

– Elle a cru que vous étiez ensemble ? demanda-t-il d'un air agacé.

– Non, elle l'a vu embrasser un gars dans la rue… Attends une minute, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

– Je ne suis pas un peu jaloux. Je suis _hyper_ jaloux. Ça m'énerve que tout le monde croit que tu sors avec lui alors que c'est moi ton petit ami. En plus, il est beaucoup plus beau que moi.

Kurt posa une main sur la jambe gauche du conducteur.

– C'est toi le plus beau, Blaine.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

– Bien sûr.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma.

– Quel genre de film ? dit Blaine.

– Je ne sais pas. D'amour ?

– Comme tu veux, chou.

Kurt rit. Décidément, il adorait quand Blaine lui donnait ce surnom.

Ils payèrent – Blaine insista pour payer leur premier cinéma – et ils prirent place sur les sièges, côte-à-côte.

Le film commença. Kurt et Blaine se prirent instinctivement la main quand le héros embrassa la fille. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. A la fin, quand la fille mourut et que le garçon se poignarda, Kurt versa quelques larmes. A la sortie, Blaine le vit pleurer et le prit dans ses bras.

– Tu es mignon quand tu pleures, chuchota-t-il dans un sourire.

Kurt sourit mais ne répondit pas. Ils marchèrent dans la nuit, éclairés par les lampadaires. Quelques instants après, ils s'assirent sur un banc.

– Kurt ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que, la première dois que tu m'as vu, tu as eu un coup de foudre ?

Kurt soutint son regard.

– Oui, je crois. Et toi ?

– Moi aussi. Nous deux, pour moi, ça a été une évidence depuis le début…

Kurt lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Blaine sembla réfléchir. Puis il proposa à Kurt :

– Ça te dirait de venir avec moi au mariage de mon cousin Max ?

– Bien sûr. J'en serais ravi.

– Super, sourit le bouclé. Comme ça, je te présenterai à mes parents.

Kurt déglutit. A ses parents ? Déjà que Blaine lui avait dit qu'ils préféraient leur ainé, Cooper, à leur cadet et qu'ils étaient sûrement homophobes, Kurt ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou pas.

– Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Blaine baissa la tête.

– Franchement, j'en ai sais rien. Je voulais juste du soutien s'ils me jettent.

Kurt vit alors une larme couler sur la joue mate de son petit ami. Il l'enlaça.

– Hey, Blaine, ne pleure pas… Ça va aller. Je vais venir avec toi à ce mariage et tout se passera bien.

Il leva la tête, les yeux encore embrumés, et renifla en clignant des yeux.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Mais s'ils t'insultent ou qu'ils m'interdisent de te revoir ?

– Ils ne feraient jamais ça…

– Kurt, crois-moi, ils en sont capables.

– Blaine, chéri, ça n'arrivera pas. Tu vas voir, ils se réjouiront.

Blaine semblait incertain. Il se blottit contre le garçon. Le châtain déposa un baiser dans les cheveux pleins de gel du bouclé.

Blaine le ramena devant chez lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Kurt rentra chez lui.

* * *

C'est pas mignon tout ça ? :)


	7. Chapitre 7

Quand une commande peut tout changer…

Eh non, ce n'est pas le mariage de Kurt et Blaine ! Dommage…

Bref, ce mariage s'annonce mouvementé, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le mariage.

- Blaine -

_***Une semaine plus tard***_

– Allô ?

– Salut, Blainy !

– Salut, Coop' !

– Tu es prêt pour le mariage, après-demain ?

– Oui, bien sûr. J'ai hâte.

– Moi aussi ! En plus, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi…

– Une surprise ?

– Oui ! Tu verras, ça va te plaire !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Eh, si je te le dis, ce n'est plus une surprise, frérot ! Va falloir attendre lundi !

Blaine soupira. Cooper et ses surprises…

– Bon, je dois te laisser, Blaine. Le devoir m'appelle !

Quelqu'un rit près de Cooper. Blaine reconnut la voix, mais ne parvint pas à la mettre sur un visage. Son frère raccrocha. Blaine rangea son portable.

« Dans deux jours, c'est le mariage. », pensa-t-il, un peu effrayé. Comment allaient réagir ses parents ? Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient plus ou moins fiers de lui et de sa carrière dans la médecine, mais quand ils entendront ça, ils ne seraient plus du tout du même avis !

Blaine leva la tête. Brittany annonçait déjà un nouveau client.

– Bonjour, Docteur, dit un homme avec une crête brune sur la tête.

– Bonjour, vous êtes… ?

– Noah. Noah Puckerman.

– Ah, bonjour monsieur Puckerman. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Eh bien, j'ai très mal à la gorge en ce moment. Et j'ai plein de taches blanches dans la bouche.

Il partit dans une quinte de toux. Quand il se fut calmé, le Docteur l'examina quelques minutes et déclara :

– Oui, vous avez une angine blanche. Est-ce que vous avez de la fièvre ?

– Non, très peu.

– Bien, alors prenez ces anti-inflammatoires et ce spray pour la gorge. On se revoit dans une semaine, monsieur Puckerman.

– Merci, Docteur.

L'homme musclé paya et partit.

Puis arriva le dimanche après-midi.

« (13:53) A : Kurt.

**Hello ! Je me disais que tu pourrais venir chez moi ce soir, comme ça tu serais prêt et je t'emmènerais au mariage directement.** »

« (14:15) De : Kurt.

Ok ! Je viens vers quelle heure ? »

« (14:17) A : Kurt.

**Quand tu veux.** »

« (14:17) De : Kurt.

D'accord. A ce soir. »

« (14:18) A : Kurt.

**Bye, chou.** »

Blaine sourit devant son téléphone. Il adorait appeler son petit ami comme ça. Il trouvait que ça lui allait vraiment bien.

A 18:30, Kurt sonna chez lui. Blaine alla ouvrir. Il leva légèrement la tête et l'embrassa.

– Entre, murmura-t-il en le tirant à l'intérieur par sa cravate.

Kurt posa ses affaires à l'entrée et sourit au bouclé. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et discutèrent un peu.

– Alors, le boulot, ça va ?

– Oui… Mais Thomas est toujours un peu distant avec moi…

– Il t'ignore ?

– Non, pas du tout ! Mais à chaque fois que je lui demande s'il veut qu'on sorte, il refuse !

– Peut-être qu'il doit faire autre chose ?

– Il doit tout le temps faire autre chose !

– Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être rien.

– Non, Blaine. Il y a quelque chose de différent. Je le sens. L'autre jour, par exemple, une femme super jolie est venue et l'a un peu dragué mais il n'a rien fait. Je veux dire, en temps normal, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, mais là, rien. Même pas un petit sourire.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du châtain.

– T'en fais pas. S'il se passe quelque chose, il va te le dire.

– Tu crois ?

– Kurt, vous êtes des meilleurs amis. Les meilleurs amis se disent tout.

Kurt rougit.

– Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je sortais avec toi. En fait, je ne l'ai dit à personne.

– Moi non plus. En fait, confia-t-il à voix basse, je crois qu'il n'y a que mon frère et toi qui savez que je suis gay.

Kurt sourit. Lui, tout le monde savait qu'il était gay, vu les habits qu'il portait.

– Tu viens ?

– Où ?

– Je me disais qu'on pourrait préparer le repas tous les deux…

– D'accord !

Blaine le conduisit dans la cuisine. Ils commencèrent à préparer les ingrédients puis se mirent au travail. Alors que Kurt faisait cuire les pâtes, Blaine le prit par la taille et enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus vieux. Kurt rit. Blaine adorait le rire de Kurt. En retour, il lui embrassa le cou, puis la clavicule et l'épaule. Mais malheureusement, la cuisson des pâtes se termina à ce moment. Blaine alla mettre la table et Kurt apporta les plats. Ils s'installèrent. Vers le milieu du repas, Blaine dit :

– Ça fait neuf jours qu'on est ensemble.

– Tu as compté ?

– Oui. Pas toi ?

– Si, avoua Kurt.

Blaine sourit. Comme il aimait son petit ami… Il était si mignon et si gentil.

– A nos neuf jours, déclara-t-il en levant son verre.

– A nos neuf jours, répéta Kurt, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Blaine et Kurt étaient endormis dans le lit du médecin. Enfin, Kurt dormait. Blaine réfléchissait, tout en jouant avec les cheveux du châtain.

« Qu'est-ce que vont dire mes parents ? », s'inquiétait-il. « Peut-être que Cooper et Kurt ont raison, finalement ? Ils pourraient être fiers de moi ? Mais, et s'ils avaient tort ? Et si mes parents me rejetaient ? Alors je n'aurais plus aucune famille, à part Coop'. Ils m'interdiraient aussi de voir Kurt. Et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pourrais pas. »

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et posa son regard sur le vendeur endormi.

« Non, s'ils font ça, je leur désobéirai. Kurt est ma vie. Sans lui, je ne suis rien. »

Il s'endormit, un peu plus confiant.

_***Le lendemain matin***_

Blaine se réveilla. Il se tourna et s'apprêta à prendre son petit ami dans ses bras. Mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Le lit était vide. Inquiet, il enfila un caleçon – oui, Kurt et lui l'avaient encore fait, hier soir – et sortit de la chambre.

– Kurt ? le héla-t-il. Kurt ?

Il chercha partout dans la maison.

– Kurt ! répéta-t-il. Kurt !

Mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait pas laissé de mot. Blaine fut un petit peu plus soulagé quand il remarqua que les affaires du châtain étaient encore là. Il l'appela. Personne ne décrocha.

Blaine était fou. Et si Kurt ne voulait plus de lui ? Et s'il était parti et qu'il ne revenait plus ? Peut-être que cette aventure était trop grande pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il avait peur ? Blaine essaya d'éloigner la possibilité que Kurt veuille rompre avec lui, mais elle lui revenait sans cesse en tête.

Enfin, après un quart d'heure, le garçon rentra. Blaine, encore à demi-nu, se jeta à son cou. Kurt, un peu sonné, le serra contre lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaine ?

– Kurt ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? J'ai cru que tu avais rompu !

– Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu dormirais encore quand je rentrerais. J'étais allé chercher le petit déjeuner chez Tiffany's.

Blaine regarda le petit sac qu'il avait à la main et lui sourit.

– Merci, chou.

Kurt rougit et Blaine l'embrassa. C'est alors que le vendeur remarqua que Blaine n'avait qu'un caleçon sur lui.

– Blaine… Tu devrais mettre quelque chose… Les voisins vont se poser des questions…

Le bouclé baissa les yeux et sourit. Mais il obéit. Il alla chercher un jogging – pour ne pas salir son beau pantalon de mariage.

Ils déjeunèrent – c'était la première fois depuis longtemps pour Kurt – et se changèrent. Kurt mit un beau costume qu'il s'était fait il y a quelques jours.

– Tu es magnifique, bébé.

– Mais tu l'es encore plus, chou.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Kurt, qui avait apporté deux fleurs pour les costumes, mit celle de Blaine sur sa veste violette – sa fleur était jaune – et lui mit aussi un mouchoir blanc dans la poche de sa veste, comme pour tous les mariages.

Ensuite, ils partirent pour le lieu du mariage. Quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Blaine se gara et prit Kurt à part.

– Kurt, si quelqu'un nous demande, on est en couple, ok ?

– Alors, tu es vraiment d'accord pour que tout le monde le sache ?

– Oui, dit-il en souriant.

– Thomas va sauter de joie quand je vais lui apprendre…

– J'en connais qui ne se réjouiront sûrement pas…, marmonna Blaine.

Kurt lui prit la main. Il lui dit simplement :

– Courage.

Blaine, après avoir quand même jeté un regard aux alentours, l'embrassa.

– Allons-y, murmura le bouclé.

Ils se fondirent parmi la foule, s'arrêtant parfois pour saluer quelqu'un que Blaine connaissait. Le bouclé était soulagé : pour l'instant, personne n'avait demandé si Kurt et lui étaient en couple.

Puis ils croisèrent Max et Tiffany. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques.

– Blainy ! s'écria-t-il.

Blaine vit Kurt plisser le nez. Il devait sûrement penser que seulement lui avait le droit de le surnommer "Blainy". Blaine trouva ça touchant.

– Hey, Max ! répondit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme et en embrassant la jolie blonde sur les joues. Salut, Tiffany, tu es resplendissante !

– Oh, merci, Blaine ! C'est très gentil !

Elle regarda Kurt par-dessus l'épaule de son futur cousin. Blaine le présenta :

– Max, Tiffany, voici Kurt, un… ami.

Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir failli à sa promesse. Kurt lui adressa un regard de reproche. Il semblait vouloir dire : « C'est plus fort que toi, hein ? T'as envie que personne ne le sache. »

Une jeune fille blonde qui ressemblait à Tiffany se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. C'était sa sœur.

– Bonjour, Holly ! dit Blaine.

– T'aurais pas vu Cooper ?

– Euh, non, il est venu avec sa propre voiture.

Elle parut déçue. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir qui était Kurt et repartit. Tiffany soupira et dit :

– Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi peu polie et patiente.

Les futurs mariés partirent. Puis Blaine aperçut deux personnes qu'il voulait revoir depuis des années. Il se dirigea, suivi de Kurt, vers le grand blond et le brun plus petit en s'exclamant :

– Jeff ! Nick !

Ils se retournèrent :

– Blaine ! s'écrièrent-t-ils.

Les trois amis se serrèrent dans les bras.

– Ça fait longtemps, dit le blond, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Je disais encore l'autre jour à Nick qu'on devrait t'appeler !

– Ouais, renchérit le brun. Mais juste après ça, je lui ai offert les fleurs que je lui avais achetées, et on a…

– Nick ! coupa Blaine en riant. On n'a pas besoin de détails sur votre vie sexuelle !

Ils rirent. Blaine passa un bras sur les épaules de Kurt.

– Les gars, je vous présente Kurt.

– Salut, dit l'intéressé en leur serrant la main.

– On était tous les trois à la Dalton Academy, expliqua Blaine. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment que ces deux là ont commencé à sortir ensemble. A ce que je vois, vous ne vous êtes jamais séparés !

– Pourquoi faire ? On va tellement bien ensemble ! soupira Jeff en tapant sur les fesses de Nick.

Les deux garçons regardèrent soudain Kurt avec un peu plus d'attention.

– Attends. Kurt, c'est ton mec ?

– Oui, dit Blaine dans un sourire.

– Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? fit Nick.

– Vous l'auriez découvert, de toute façon.

Nick et Jeff rirent.

– T'es toujours autant doué pour nous cacher tes sentiments, souligna le blond.

Puis lui et Nick regardèrent quelque chose derrière Kurt et Blaine. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et Nick reprocha à Blaine :

– Tu ne nous avais pas dit que Cooper était gay.

– Ouais, et avec un mec super canon, en plus, renchérit Jeff en reluquant ce qui se trouvait derrière Blaine et son petit ami.

Nick lui donna un coup de coude, jaloux et le blond se rattrapa :

– Mais tu restes le plus canon, bébé.

Le brun, satisfait, l'embrassa.

Blaine et Kurt se retournèrent. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Cooper traversait le jardin où se déroulait le mariage, dans la tenue que lui avait préparé Kurt. Il tenait la main d'un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux brun-blond. Blaine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il le reconnut. Cooper avançait main dans la main avec Thomas. Kurt faillit tomber par terre mais prit la main de Blaine au lieu de ça. Quand Cooper et Thomas les virent, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et les regardèrent avec le même air ébahi. Comment cela se pouvait –il ? Les deux couples se rejoignirent. Jeff et Nick préférèrent les laisser seuls et restèrent en arrière.

Blaine et Cooper discutèrent ensemble :

– Cooper ! Je savais pas que tu…

– Et oui, Blainy ! J'ai flashé sur lui la première fois que je l'ai vu… Ça a été une révélation ! Cooper Anderson gay, qui l'eut crut ?

Blaine rit. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que son frère aurait pu être comme lui. Cooper reprit, surpris :

– Par contre, toi, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Kurt !

– Je ne voulais rien dire…

– Je comprends. Et je t'avais bien dit que tu l'aimais ! Petit menteur !

– Mais tu m'aurais énervé toute la semaine si je t'avais dit la vérité, se rectifia le bouclé.

– Oh, Blaine, tu me connais ! J'aurais jamais fait ça, moi ! dit Cooper, ironique, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Félicitations, Coop', finit par répondre Blaine. D'après Kurt, Thomas est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

– Oh que oui ! approuva Cooper. Et dans tous les domaines…

Il lança un regard en biais plein d'amour vers Thomas, puis rit avec son petit frère.

Kurt et Thomas parlèrent tous les deux :

– Comment t'as pu me cacher ça, Thomas ?

– Et toi, alors ? rit-il.

– C'était pour ça que tu ne pouvais jamais sortir ? élucida Kurt.

– Ouais. Je voyais Coop', pendant tout ce temps. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne draguais plus les clients. Je ne voulais pas être infidèle.

– Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

– Depuis la première fois où on s'est vus. Un mardi, il y a deux semaines.

– Eh bien, vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps !

Thomas sourit.

– On a vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé des gars comme eux, ajouta Kurt. Ils sont vraiment adorables. En tout cas, Blaine est attentionné. Je pense que Cooper aussi, si ce que m'a dit Blaine sur lui est vrai.

– Kurt, c'est le bon. C'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie.

Thomas jeta un regard amoureux à son petit ami, qui avait huit ans de plus que lui.

Ils marchèrent tous les quatre dans l'herbe, Thomas et Cooper les mans liées et Kurt et Blaine se prenant par la taille.

– Coop' ? dit soudain son frère.

– Ouaip ?

– Tu… Tu vas le dire à papa et maman que tu es gay ?

– Bien sûr ! Je passerais pour un idiot devant toi si je ne le faisais pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai conseillé de leur en parler !

– Alors, on le leur dira ensemble, approuva le plus petit des quatre.

– Ouais. Comme ça, on pourra même leur présenter nos petits amis.

– Oui. Moi je les trouve magnifiques.

– Moi aussi. On a les meilleurs petits copains du monde.

– Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de nous comme si on n'était pas là ? demanda Thomas, avec une pointe d'arrogance, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau.

Cooper sourit et l'embrassa. Blaine posa un moment sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

– Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

– Moi aussi, souffla le châtain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Anderson discutèrent dans leur coin tandis que, à quelques pas, sur un banc, leurs petits amis parlaient du magasin.

– Je n'ai pas encore vu papa et maman.

– Moi non plus, avoua Blaine. Ça ne me tarde pas. Quand ils vont voir ce qu'on est devenu…

– Oh, arrête avec ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des monstres !

– Peut-être que pour eux, oui.

– Mais nous restons leurs enfants.

Blaine plissa les yeux. A travers la foule, près des parents de Max, il distingua sans peine sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue rose bonbon et son bras était accroché à celui de son mari, qui avait une tenue noire simple. Ses parents les virent, lui et son frère, et se dirigèrent vers eux en souriant.

– Prêt pour le carnage ? chuchota Blaine.

– Prêt.

Leur mère, toute contente, les prit dans ses bras et les embrassa sur les joues.

– Coop' ! Blainy ! Mes enfants ! Enfin, je vous revois ! Que je suis heureuse !

Kurt et Thomas les observaient de loin. Ils ne préféraient pas intervenir trop tôt.

– Bonjour, les enfants, dit simplement leur père en leur serrant la main. Vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois.

– Salut, Papa.

– Salut, Maman.

– Qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez de beau ? Ta carrière de médecine marche bien ? Et toi, mon petit Cooper chéri, le cinéma ?

– Ça va. J'aime vraiment ça, être docteur.

– Moi, j'adore le cinéma. C'est génial.

Leurs parents voyaient bien qu'ils avaient quelque chose à leur dire mais qu'ils n'osaient pas.

– Eh bien ! Vous voulez nous dire quelque chose ? dit leur père.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

– Attendez, on revient, lança Cooper.

Ils allèrent chercher Thomas et Kurt.

– Venez, leur souffla Blaine.

Ils retournèrent vers leurs parents. Quand ils arrivèrent devant eux, chaque couple se prit par la main.

– Papa, Maman, annonça Cooper. Blaine et moi, nous sommes gays.

Tout d'abord, ils ne réagirent pas. Puis leur mère éclata de rire. Quand elle se calma enfin, elle dit dans un sourire :

– Quelle bonne blague ! Vous avez toujours su nous faire rire ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé ! Bon, maintenant que c'est fini, vous pouvez peut-être leur lâcher la main ?

Blaine et Cooper baissèrent les yeux.

– Maman, répondit Cooper, ce n'est pas une blague. Nous sommes vraiment gays.

Mais elle continua à croire que c'était juste pour rire. Alors, Cooper et Blaine échangèrent un regard entendu et ils embrassèrent leur petit ami respectif. Là, les visages de Mr et Mme Anderson se décomposèrent.

– Que… ? commença la mère.

– Les enfants, enfin, arrêtez ça ! cria le père. C'est horrible ! Votre blague va beaucoup trop loin ! Relâchez ces jeunes hommes, voyons !

Les deux fils s'exécutèrent.

– Que diable veut dire tout ça ? s'exclama Mme Anderson.

– Maman, Papa ! Ce n'est pas une blague ! Nous aimons les garçons ! Nous aimons _ces_ garçons, précisa Blaine.

Le choc fut trop pénible pour la femme et elle s'effondra au sol, perdant toute sa dignité. Son mari l'aida à se relever.

– Chérie, voyons, relève-toi. Tout le monde te regarde. Quant à vous deux…, dit-il à l'attention de ses enfants.

Il croisa les bras. On voyait très bien qu'il se contenait pour ne pas exploser.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui n'a pas bien fonctionné dans votre éducation ! Nous avons toujours tout fait pour que vous soyez au plus haut point normaux ! Mais non, vous, Messieurs, vous en avez décidé autrement ! Vous attirez les regards ! Tout le monde vous dévisage, maintenant ! J'ai honte ! Honte de vous, honte de ce que vous êtes devenus, honte de moi qui ne vous ai pas bien éduqués ! Mais regarde ce que nous avons créé, chérie ! Des homosexuels ! Rien que ça ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Si j'avais su ça, trente-et-un ans plus tôt, je ne t'aurais jamais conçu, Cooper, et toi non plus, Blaine !

Il était rouge de colère. Sa femme, les mains sur les hanches, un regard cruel sur le visage, les observait avec méchanceté. Les autres invités se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Cooper et Blaine pleuraient. Kurt aussi. Thomas avait les yeux embrumés mais ne pleurait pas encore. Comment des parents pouvaient dire ça à leurs enfants ?

– Votre père a totalement raison ! renchérit Mme Anderson. Nous sommes déçus de vous, les garçons ! Enfin, "les garçons", c'est peut-être un peu trop ! Toutes ces années, je me disais que dans quelques temps, j'aurais tout un paquet de petits-enfants à câliner, tous aussi beaux que leurs pères, mais j'avais bien tort ! Je n'aurais décidément aucun petit-enfant ! Aucune descendance ! Dans sa tombe, votre grand-père doit être en train de mourir une seconde fois ! Quelle honte sur la famille Anderson ! Que dirai-je à mes amies ? « Mes fils sont homosexuels, Grace. » N'importe quoi ! Ma réputation serait fichue ! Les enfants, vous êtes vraiment décevants ! Vous allez tout de suite vous retirer cette idée saugrenue d'aimer les hommes !

Blaine et Cooper, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues, se prirent instinctivement la main. Kurt se blottit contre son petit ami. Cette fois, Thomas avait laissé couler deux ou trois larmes qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer, puis prit Cooper par la taille pour le réconforter.

Aucun des quatre n'en revenait. Les Anderson rejetaient vraiment leurs propres fils ? C'était totalement inhumain !

– Mais…, sanglota Cooper.

– Chut ! coupa sa mère.

– On ne peut pas choisir qui on est…

– Il fallait réfléchir avant. Maintenant, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous séparer de ces garçons-là et de redevenir normaux et, si vous refusez, n'espérez pas être les bienvenus à la maison.

Blaine, Cooper, Kurt et Thomas étaient abasourdis. « Attendez, ils nous demandent de choisir entre eux et nos petits amis ? », songea Blaine. C'était totalement impossible.

Pour donner son avis, Mr Anderson acquiesça. Il était d'accord avec les paroles de sa femme. Ses fils devaient choisir entre l'amour et la famille.

– Papa, Maman, vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de choisir entre vous et eux…, dit Blaine en désignant Kurt.

– Oh que si nous pouvons ! Nous vous laissons le choix. Nous avons un cœur.

Blaine haussa un sourcil. « Un cœur ? »

– Ecoutez, vu que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Vous nous donnerez votre réponse après le mariage, dit Mr Anderson.

– On n'a pas besoin de vous rappeler que les homosexuels ne sont pas bien perçus dans les églises. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de rentrer dedans. Juste pour ma conscience. Inutile de vous dire, aussi, que vous n'aurez pas notre bénédiction si vous réussissez à vous marier avec ces deux là.

Thomas empêcha à temps Cooper de s'avancer pour la frapper.

– Coop', chéri, laisse-la, c'est pas grave…, lui murmura-t-il, assez bas pour que la femme ne l'entende pas.

Heureusement, Cooper l'écouta et se ressaisit. Les deux parents partirent vers les autres invités, l'air hautain. Quand ils furent loin, Blaine se jeta dans les bras de Kurt et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Oh, Kurt ! On a eut tellement tort ! Je m'en veux ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on leur dise ? Si seulement on pouvait faire machine arrière ! On ne peut pas choisir, c'est trop dur ! Oh, je t'aime, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, Kurt !

– Hey, Blaine, bébé, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as été honnête avec toi-même en leur avouant la vérité… Tu as bien fait…

Cooper, de son côté, essayait sous les encouragements de Thomas, de se maîtriser pour ne pas aller tuer ses parents.

– Je te jure, chéri, je vais me lever et je vais leur faire ravaler leurs mots !

– Non, ça ne servirait à rien, je t'assure…

– Ils ont dit du mal de moi !

– Oui, mais…

– Et, pire, ils ont dit du mal de toi !

– Coop', écoute-moi, tout ce qu'ils ont dit, c'est pas important. On s'en fiche. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. On fait ce qu'on veut, peu importe le regard des autres. Tu te souviens ?

Cooper le regarda piteusement. Thomas s'assit sur les genoux du plus vieux et l'enlaça tendrement.

– Allez, n'y pense plus. On va aller dans cette putain d'église et tout sera terminé.

Cooper l'embrassa sur la joue et sourit faiblement. Les deux couples entrèrent dans l'église, tristes. Ils se tinrent à bonne distance de leurs parents.

Quand Tiffany apparut au bras de son père, l'assemblée se leva. Elle rejoignit Max, rayonnant, sur le promontoire, près du curé. Celui-ci commença son discours. Il demanda enfin aux mariés s'ils voulaient s'épouser et, après qu'ils aient dit « oui, je le veux », tout le monde applaudit et ils s'embrassèrent.

S'ensuivit un banquet. Puis une danse.

* * *

- Kurt -

Blaine monta sur la scène. Il avait dit à Kurt qu'il avait accepté de chanter deux ou trois chansons pour le mariage. Kurt s'assit sur une chaise pour regarder son petit ami chanter. Il avait une manière bien à lui de chanter : il faisait plein de mimiques, de grimaces et d'expressions corporelles. Kurt trouvait cela très sexy. Blaine tout entier était sexy.

_**(…)**_

_**Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you!**_

_**(…)**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no, no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah; and we'll go, go, go, go, go; if you're ready**_

_**(…)**_

_**Hey, baby! I think I wanna marry you!**_

Tout en chantant cette chanson, Blaine fixait intensément Kurt. A la fin, tout le monde applaudit, Kurt plus que les autres. Les seuls immobiles étaient bien entendu Mr et Mme Anderson. Blaine chanta une dernière chanson.

_**(…)**_

_**Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me**_

_**(…)**_

_**Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me ooh?**_

_**(…)**_

_**It's much too late to find. You think you've changed your mind. You'd better change dit back or we will both be sorry**_

_**(…)**_

_**Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me ooh?**_

_**(…)**_

Pour la dernière phrase de la chanson, alors que la musique s'arrêtait, Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux, le montra du doigt et dit :

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

Kurt sourit et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr que je te veux. », voulut-il dire, mais Blaine ne l'aurait pas entendu par-dessus le vacarme des applaudissements.

Blaine le rejoignit et l'embrassa.

– Ces chansons, elles étaient spécialement pour toi, mon amour.

– Je sais. Et je t'aime.

Un chanteur aux cheveux châtains bouclés assez beau monta sur scène.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Jesse St James et je vais chanter "Stay The Night" de James Blunt.

Et il commença. Il avait vraiment une très belle voix.

_**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, hey!**_

_**(…)**_

_**And I want you, I want you to know**_

_**(…)**_

_**I have to go, I hope that you'll stay the night… Ooooh… You'll stay the night… Oooh… Yeah!**_

_**(…)**_

_**I don't want to say goodnight**_

_**(…)**_

_**I hope that you'll stay the night!**_

Kurt et Blaine s'arrêtèrent de danser pour applaudir le dénommé Jesse St James.

– Maintenant, je vais continuer avec "Hello" de Lionel Richie. C'est un slow, alors prenez votre partenaire et venez sur la piste !

Blaine tendit sa main vers Kurt.

– M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

– Avec plaisir.

Kurt donna une main à Blaine et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de son petit ami tandis que celui-ci mettait la sienne sur sa taille. Ils se fixèrent pendant que les paroles sortaient de la bouche de Jesse.

_**I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times**_

_**(…)**_

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for? I can see it in you eyes. I can see it in your smile**_

_**(…)**_

'_**Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much : I love you.**_

A la fin du slow, pendant que tout le monde applaudissait, Kurt se pencha vers Blaine et ils s'embrassèrent au milieu de la piste. En regardant sur leur droite, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à voir Cooper et Thomas ainsi que Jeff et Nick faire de même. Kurt était sûr d'avoir vu les parents de Blaine les observer pendant leur baiser.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu chantais aussi bien, lui reprocha Kurt tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers les jardins.

– Tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment demandé.

– Tu étais dans une chorale, au lycée ?

– Oui. Les Warblers, de la Dalton Academy.

Kurt réfléchit. Les Warblers ? Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais oui ! Il avait concourut, avec les New Directions, contre les Warblers ! Il se souvenait maintenant de ce soliste aux cheveux bruns recouverts de gel : c'était Blaine Anderson.

– Oui, je m'en rappelle. On vous avait battu aux régionales.

– Ouais, je sais.

Blaine lui prit la main.

– Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, avec cette histoire de "choix".

– Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, désolé.

Blaine enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt.

– Je suis perdu. Kurt… Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Si je choisis ma famille, je te perds toi, l'amour de ma vie. Et si je te choisis, je perds ma famille. Même si je n'aime pas trop mes parents, ça reste ma famille.

Kurt hocha la tête. Vivre sans Blaine ? Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Mais il supporterait le choix de son petit ami, il le devait.

* * *

NIFF ! Ouais, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les rajouter dans ma fiction, ils sont tellement mignons ensemble !

Alors, comment vous trouvez Cooper/Thomas ? (J'arrive pas encore à leur trouver un nom de couple… Des propositions ?)


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Le choix de Blaine.

- Kurt -

Cooper et Thomas les rejoignirent.

– Salut, dirent-ils.

– Salut, répondirent Blaine et Thomas.

Les deux arrivants s'assirent sur le banc près d'eux. Cooper, emprisonnant amoureusement Thomas avec ses bras, demanda :

– Est-ce que… tu sais ce que tu vas dire aux parents ?

– Non. Toi ?

– J'en sais rien du tout, avoua le plus grand. D'un côté, je sais que si je perds Thomas, je ne pourrai plus vivre. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que ma famille, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

– Moi, c'est pareil.

Blaine regarda son petit ami puis Thomas et enfin son frère.

– Kurt, mon chéri ?

– Oui, Blaine ?

– Toi et Thomas, vous ne voudriez pas nous laisse seuls ?

– Bien sûr. Tu viens, Thomas ?

Le garçon brun-blond se libéra de Cooper et suivit son meilleur ami. Ils allèrent vers le buffet. Ils ne parlèrent pas du choix que devait faire leur petit ami respectif.

– Je trouve que ce mariage est plutôt réussi.

– Oui, approuva Thomas. Ton homme chante très bien.

– Tu trouves aussi ? sourit-il.

– Ça doit être de famille. Cooper aussi a une voix magnifique.

– Tu l'as déjà entendu chanter ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Euh… Oui, avoua le garçon. On était en train de… Enfin, il me chantait "When I Get You Alone" et puis on a…

Kurt comprit tout de suite en entendant le titre : "Quand Je Suis Seul Avec Toi". Ce n'était pas dur d'imaginer les circonstances dans lesquelles Cooper avait chanté ça à son petit copain. Kurt sourit à cette image.

– Ah, d'accord ! Eh bien, il sort tout de suite le grand jeu…

– J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé cette soirée-là…

– Tu m'étonnes !

Thomas sourit et Kurt aussi.

– Il t'a déjà emmené au restaurant ? demanda le châtain.

– Oui, un tas de fois !

Kurt l'enviait un peu. Mais il savait bien que Thomas et Cooper étaient deux personnes qui s'exprimaient beaucoup, par rapport à Kurt et Blaine qui étaient plutôt timides. Ils avaient donc moins de mal à communiquer, c'était plus simple dans une relation aussi intense que celle de Cooper et Thomas.

Jeff et Nick arrivèrent.

– Salut ! dit Nick. On vous dérange ?

– Non, non.

– Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec les parents de Blaine et Cooper ?

– Euh…, commença Kurt. En fait, leurs parents ont piqué une crise parce que leurs enfants viennent de leur avouer qu'il étaient gays et en couple avec Thomas et moi.

Jeff et Nick se regardèrent.

– Ah… Je les plains, dit Jeff.

– Du coup, poursuivit Thomas, ils veulent qu'ils arrêtent d'être gays.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible !

– Oui. Mais ça, leurs parents s'en fichent. Ils veulent qu'ils soient hétéros, sinon ils les ficheront à la porte.

Les deux garçons portèrent leur main à leur bouche. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire.

– Mais c'est affreux ! s'exclama Jeff.

– Je dirais même plus : c'est horrible ! renchérit Nick.

Thomas et Kurt hochèrent la tête.

– Excusez-moi…, dit une voix très jolie.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent. Jesse St James essayait de passer mais Jeff lui bloquait le passage. Le beau blond se décala et s'excusa. Jesse lui adressa un adorable sourire et le remercia chaleureusement, allant jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'œil.

– Hey, Jesse ! intervint furieusement Nick.

– Oh, salut. Il y a un problème ?

– Ouais, c'est toi mon problème ! Si t'arrêtes pas de draguer mon mec dans une seconde, je t'enfonce mon poing dans la figure !

Jesse haussa un sourcil. Jeff, prenant son petit ami par la taille, tenta de le raisonner :

– Nick, ça va, il voulait juste passer…

– Je m'excuse, dit Jesse. Je ne savais pas.

Il lui tendit une main. Nick, encore un peu énervé, la lui serra.

– Ne sois pas jaloux, lui murmura Jeff alors que le soliste aux cheveux châtains bouclés partait vers un groupe de filles.

Nick leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

– Désolé… Je t'aime ? tenta-t-il de se faire pardonner, affichant un sourire d'Apollon.

– Oui, tu m'aimes, répondit le blond en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun.

Jeff y déposa un baiser amoureux. Nick le prit par la taille.

– Excusez-moi, messieurs ?! s'exclama une voix stridente.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête. La mère de Blaine, suivie de son mari, approchait.

– Nous sommes dans une église, leur signala-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très catholique, tout ça.

Nick et Jeff se regardèrent. Ils devaient se demander si elle plaisantait ou non.

– Euh… Pardon ? dit Nick.

– Qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? voulut-elle savoir.

– Je m'appelle Jeff. Voici mon copain, Nick.

– Je ne vous connaitrais pas, par hasard ?

– Nous sommes des amis de Blaine.

Elle leur jeta un regard noir.

– Alors c'est sûrement de vous que lui est venue cette idée absurde d'aimer les hommes, hein ?

Nick et Jeff ouvrirent la bouche, mais ne dirent rien, trop choqués pour répondre.

– Madame ! s'indigna Jeff au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous insultez ? Nous n'avons rien fait !

– Je dis seulement tout haut ce que tout le monde pense. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

– Tout à fait, très chère. Ces deux garçons sont totalement immondes ensemble.

Nick referma la bouche et devint tout rouge. Jeff serra plus fort encore ses bras autour de son petit ami. Ils se contentaient de ne pas exploser d'humiliation.

– Comment osez-vous ?! s'exclama Nick.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Jeff et s'approcha dangereusement de la mère de son ami. Celle-ci souriait.

– Eh bien ! Qu'allez-vous donc me faire ? Me mettre une petite tape sur la main ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, une "tapette"…

C'en fut trop pour Nick et, même si son petit copain le suppliait d'arrêter, il leva la main sur la dame. Thomas, écoutant son instinct, se précipita entre eux et reçut le coup à la place de la cible. Ensuite, sans faire attention à la douleur, il prit les deux poignets du brun.

– Nick… Nick, calme-toi…

Comme le brun jetait encore un regard assassin à Mme Anderson, Thomas – mais pas sans avoir regardé Jeff d'abord – prit le garçon dans ses bras et lui murmura :

– Hey, hey… Nick, ça va aller…

– J'ai envie de la… tuer !

– Non, il ne faut pas faire ça… Tu auras des ennuis… Ecoute-moi, calme-toi.

Nick posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun-blond et ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère.

– Thomas ? Nick ? s'étonna une voix.

* * *

- Blaine -

Cooper et Blaine revenaient. Cooper semblait perdu. Il regarda les deux garçons entrelacés et fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha.

– Th… Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Laisse, Coop'.

– Ah, tiens, les enfants ! s'exclama la femme.

Blaine ne lui jeta même pas un regard et alla se poster à côté de Kurt.

– Nick ! chuchota Thomas. Est-ce que c'est bon ? Tu vas mieux ?

– Ou-Ouais… Je crois.

Thomas le relâcha mais le tint quand même par les deux bras.

– Mais si elle s'avise encore une seule fois de nous traiter, Jeff et moi, je la tue !

– Jeff, tu t'en occupes ?

Le blond prit le relais et câlina son copain. Cooper se rapprocha de Thomas qui lui murmura quelques explications.

– Enfin, répondez ! s'indigna Mme Anderson.

Blaine lui jeta un regard noir. Cooper aussi.

– Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

Elle pensait connaître la réponse. Elle se trompait. Elle pensait qu'ils tenaient à leur famille. Tenir à leur famille ? Tenir à leur famille qui ne les aimait pas pour ce qu'ils étaient ? Sûrement pas !

– Maman, Papa, commença Blaine.

Lui et son frère prirent la main de leur petit ami respectif. Sans s'en apercevoir, Jeff et Nick firent de même.

– Oui, Blainy mon petit amour ?

Ah, elle croyait les avoir comme ça ?

– Nous avons fait notre choix, avec Cooper.

– Ah, parfait, mes chéris ! Bien sûr, vous avez cru bon de revenir à la maison parmi nous et de cesser ce jeu ridicule auquel vous jouez dangereusement. Je crois donc que vous pouvez lâcher les mains de ces jeunes gens. Vous deux, dit-elle à l'adresse de Jeff et Nick, vous pourriez nous épargner ça aussi…

Nick serra les poings.

– … Oh ! Blainy ! Coop' ! reprit-elle. Venez dans mes bras, que je vous embrasse ! Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez fait le bon choix !

Elle s'avança vers eux les bras tendus. Blaine tendit une main devant lui.

– Maman, je n'ai pas fini.

– Bon, se résigna-t-elle, on t'écoute, vas-y !

Blaine inspira, jeta un coup d'œil à Cooper et dit, la voix légèrement tremblante :

– Nous avons choisi nos petits amis.

Sa mère s'apprêtait à rire, à les prendre dans ses bras, d'oublier le "petit incident" et de recommencer à vivre normalement. Mais son sourire radieux se transforma en grimace. Leur père devint presque écarlate.

– Les enfants, enfin ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous ! Nous savons très bien que nous valons beaucoup plus qu'eux deux ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant Kurt et Thomas.

– C'est faux, contredit le plus jeune. Kurt m'a plus aimé en une semaine que vous n'avez su le faire en vingt-et-un ans. Je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour Cooper.

Celui-ci confirma d'un hochement de tête.

– Et je sais très bien que si je dis au revoir à Kurt aujourd'hui, ce sera pour toujours. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est ma vie, et si je l'abandonnais, je m'en voudrais tout le temps où je serais avec vous, malheureux. Et puis, si ce n'est pas Kurt, ce sera un autre garçon dans quelques mois. Et à chaque fois, la séparation sera si dure que je ne m'en remettrais plus à la fin. Et vous causerez ma perte, à trop vouloir me préserver.

Thomas, Cooper, Kurt – et même Jeff et Nick – ne pouvaient être plus d'accords. Kurt, les yeux embrumés, sourit faiblement à Blaine.

– Blaine Devon Anderson ! siffla sa mère. Que viens-tu de dire ?

– J'ai dit que je voulais vivre le restant de mes jours avec l'homme de ma vie.

– Vous n'avez…, commença-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas négociable, prévint le bouclé.

– Je ne tolérerai pas ça ! cracha-t-elle.

– Vois par toi-même : tu m'as laissé le choix, j'ai choisi.

Mme Anderson était désespérée. Elle se tourna vers Cooper, pleine d'espoir.

– Et toi, mon Coop' adoré, mon fils préféré, tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser tomber tes pauvres parents qui t'aiment pour cet homme sans intérêt ?

– Si. L'amour est tout ce que j'ai. Vous n'avez pas pu me l'enseigner, alors j'apprendrai avec "cet homme sans intérêt". Je le désire plus que tout. Je fais ce que vous faîtes toujours : laisser passer ses propres désirs avant ceux des autres.

La femme était sur le point de pleurer. Son mari ne parlait pas, il regardait seulement la scène, furieux.

– Vous me décevez ! cria-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Cooper et Blaine ne bronchèrent pas.

– Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir de ma vie ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles.

Elle prit son mari par le bras et l'emmena dehors, bousculant tout le monde au passage. On entendit un moteur de voiture vrombir et des pneus crisser, puis plus rien. Ils étaient partis à jamais.

Tout le monde se regarda pendant quelques secondes. Puis Blaine rompit le silence :

– Kurt, maintenant nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Blaine le prit dans ses bras.

– Coop', si tu savais comme je suis fou de toi.

Thomas, tout en disant ça, attrapa les mains du plus vieux et l'embrassa. Jeff et Nick se regardèrent un moment puis se prirent la main, heureux pour les fils Anderson.

* * *

- Klaine -

Quelques jours plus tard, Kurt et Blaine se promenaient tranquillement en amoureux, main dans la main, dans Central Park.

– Tu n'as aucun regret ? demanda Kurt.

– Aucun. Ils me haïssaient. Je n'étais rien pour eux. Tu as donné un sens à mon existence, Kurt. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais aimer et être aimé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Blaine prit les deux mains de son petit ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

– Kurt, je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

Ils scellèrent cet instant avec un baiser passionné.

**FIN**

** - Rogenport's Love -**

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est malheureusement terminé ! Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu !

(Pour le couple Cooper/Thomas, je vais prendre un nom que je viens juste de trouver : Thanderson. Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien.)


End file.
